Lock In
by spiritwolfe123
Summary: "My hate is growing, and only one thing can help contain it. Blood. Yes, I've invited a few nations to celebrate Halloween with a big feast. But what they don't know is that it will lead them to their deaths. Now, I won't tell you who am I. I won't even give you a hint. No, don't ask the author if she can tell the answer she knows. Because she doesn't." Not even the author knows...
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone and welcome to my new Hetalia fanfiction! **

**Konata: Why doesn't it involve us?!**

**Mayoi: Did you forget about us?!**

**Sakaki: You hate us?! :'(**

**Me: What NO! I'm still with The Rise of Iraq! This a Halloween thing and the Hetalia characters are perfect for this!**

**Kagami: How come?**

**Me: Cause almost every single one will get killed in this murder mystery!**

**Hetalia characters: O-o murder...**

**Io: Sounds interesting...**

**Tsumiki: Better be good.**

**Me: Im glad you guys have an interest, this will be a big one for me so I hope you enjoy! Miyuki, Tsukasa, Hime, disclaimer please!**

**Miyuki: No problem! Spiritwolfe123 doesn't own the Hetalia characters.**

**Tsukasa: Those characters belong to their rightful owners.**

**Hime: She only owns a few OC's and the plot!**

**Me: I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue **

The stars shone brightly at the dark, midnight black sky. They traveled slowly through the vast space, having for what seemed like no end. The colors of yellow outshone the ones of blue, pink, purple, green and more, giving of a sensation of beauty to this vast view.

The Universe smiled, if it had a smile, at the wide vast of beauty that was in front of him. There was a few small patches of light as they circled around the clearing together. The Universe sighted, if it had a mouth.

Each light represented a human. No not a human, a representative of a country, a caretaker of a mass of land. A nation. Each of them were about to go somewhere, the Universe could feel it as the lights were traveling close together.

Suddenly a light stopped in the middle of its tracks. The Universe looked, if it had any eyes, at the small, motionless light. The light turned from its original color to a light gray.

The Universe was starting to worried, if it could. The light grew darker and darker, it's once life full color now disappearing into a dark, metallic black. The Universe gave a gasp, if it could, as of what it saw.

A representative, a caretaker of landmass, a nation's heart had turn to solid black. Anger, jealousy, all the negative feelings ran into this nation's heart. The Universe was now reading the nation's thoughts. It read deep inside, as tears came from its eyes, if it had any. One thing was for sure.

Blood was about to be shed, a many nations' bodies will fall to their dooms.

_Hello readers, I'm sure you've just finished reading that little scene just now. I bet you are wondering, what was that?_

_Well, I'll tell you, it was a simple metaphor. I've giving you, the readers, my thoughts on how the Universe, or God, or whatever you call him, would feel like after this situation._

_Yes, that lone light that lost color is me. I will not tell you why these feelings have took effect upon me, but I will tell you this, my hate is growing, and only one thing can help contain it._

_Blood._

_Yes, I've invited a few nations to celebrate Halloween with a big feast. But what they don't know is that it will lead them to their deaths._

_Now, I won't tell you who am I. I won't even give you a hint. No, don't ask the author if she can tell the answer she knows._

_Because she doesn't._

_Now, I know you are wondering, "How someone can write a story without knowing the murderer, much less the victims?"_

_Well, it's simple, she just does._

_..._

_... Don't believe me; well let's put it this way. Let's say I have a hat, and in the hat are folded pieces of paper. Each one has a name written on it. Then I take out my paper, but I won't unfold until the end of the book, as I put it away. Then I take another paper out, and unfold it and - here it is! My first victim! Is that simple! Each victim will be chosen like this, and each victim won't suspect it coming._

_Now you get it? Well, I hope so. Well, I like to stay a little longer and talk, but I have some "business" to attend to. Well, goodbye._

_And may you guess me right._

* * *

**Wow that sure took forever! Woo-hoo!**

**Hetalia Characters: O-o**

**Spain: So, how does this work, since you don't know the murderer?**

**Me: Well, like the murderer stated, it is like this! I write all of your names on pieces of paper, put them in a hat and pick one up but put it somewhere else, since that is the murderer. Then, before each death I take out a paper to read the name to chose my next victim, each person will down and the chances of knowing the murderer will come closer and closer, for sure bringing up surprises!**

**Hungary: That seems a little harsh.**

**Austria: It is actually.**

**Me: I know! I know! Well good luck! And hope you get to live!**

**Bye! Hope you R&R!**


	2. The Feast

**Woo-hoo! My new chapter! Now the story will really start!** **Are you guys ready?**

**Hetalia characters:...**

**England: For someone to die? No.**

**Me: Come on, be more excited! Also, I would like to give thanks to kattiestar for following me and adding me to her Favorite Author's List! You are awesome! For your greatness, you say the disclaimer! Take it away!**

**Kattiestar: You got it! Hetalia or any of its characters doesn't belong to spiritwolfe123! Hetalia and its characters belong to their rightful owners! She only owns the OC's and the plot!**

**Me: Thank you! Well, lets start!**

**America: Dude I hope I don't die!**

**Me: Well' let's see...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: THE FEAST**

The Graylord Mansion. It was a high mansion; which lay in the end of a long neighboring street in Washington D.C., in the U.S.A. The mansion was as old as the town's people could remember. Its walls were a clean, bright gray as it shone through the high sun on the clear October day. The windows were covered with dark, mahogany curtains, as the sealed any view from the inside of the house. It was three-stories high, the dark roof touching the cloudless sky.

A cold wind ran through the boy's body as he tucked his hands deeper into his brown pockets, the thin, cold fingers wriggled around inside hoping to find any warmth. His green eyes were gazed upon the large mansion as he stepped out of the black car. It was small and clean, without a single scar on it as the driver came out, with a big smile across his face.

"Lighten up, mi amigo! We're here for a feast! You should cheer up!" the Spaniard yelled as he put his arm around the boy's shoulder, who just shrugged it off in annoyance. "Don't touch me bastard!" Romano yelled as the Spaniard started to annoy him once again.

"Let's just get this over with!" Romano said as he followed Spain to the front door. The door had many beautiful designs in a deep color of brown as it opened, revealing behind a dirty blond man with a pair of glasses and a bomber jacket.

"Dudes you're here! Everyone is in the main room!" the happy nation yelled as he let the two other nations enter the large mansion. Their footsteps were heard as they entered the marble-floored mansion. The walls were a beautiful white, filled with old and expensive looking paintings boarded on them. Two long lamps were stationed on each side of the door and a few coat hangers were left close to the lamps, holding out many coats.

Romano grumbled as he took out the same invitation that he had printed out from his computer which was sent to him a few days ago, written in italic in the computer.

_Dear Romano;_

_ I, and the rest of the Congress, would like to invite you of many nations to a great feast with many kinds of food from worldwide. We would like to celebrate with the other nations the upcoming holiday of Halloween. We would also like to begin a feast for all of your wonderful dedication and time at the world meetings and would like to give you our appreciation. The directions to the Graylord Mansion owned by me will be below this letter. We hope you come to this feast._

_ Hope you enjoy,_

_ Alexander Reedbuck._

The three nations came in front of the dining hall. The floor was still a clean marble-floor; the walls were thick and wide as they spread out to form such large room. In the middle of the room there was a giant pair of velvet stairs as they led to the second floor of the tall mansion. In the middle of the room were the other invited nations as they talked between one another.

There was America, Spain, Romano, Italy, Germany, Japan, England, China, Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, Canada, Prussia, France, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Poland, Austria, Hungary, Denmark, Finland, Sweden, Iceland, and Norway. They talked with one another in their own small groups.

A bell rang from a direction, catching the interest of the nations as they turned their heads to the source of the sound. There in front of them, was a short lady dress in a long maid's outfit. Her black and white skirt reached up to her knees, her legs where covered with long white socks as she worn small, black heels. Her white shirt had not a single button undone. Her long, black hair reached up to her end of her back, tied up in a thick ponytail. She had pale skin and sweet, green eyes as she smiled at the nations.

"Welcome everyone! I would like to announce that the feast that all of you have been invited and waiting for is now ready. Your host is still making a few preparations before meeting you all kindly, as he has told me. The dining room is through this hallway, and if there is anything you need please don't question to ask me. My name is Eleanor Jones and I hope you enjoy!"

The young maid led the nations away through the hallway, her heels echoing through her every step, along with the many footsteps of the visitors as they arrive at the dining room.

The dining hall was beautiful; the walls were of beautiful crimson purple, filled with beautiful designs as small lights attached to them lit up the vast room from top to bottom. The floor was a clean, shiny marble in which each nation could see their reflections staring at them. In the middle of the room was a long, crystal table covered with a long sheet covering it, embed with many beautiful flower designs of many different colors. Napkins and silverware were already placed on the table, along with empty plates and glasses in front of each seat. The seats were gold and beautiful, their bright colors shining the room, clearing showing the mansion's owner's amount of money he possesses.

There on the table also laid a wide vast of foods, all from worldwide of Europe and Asia as steam still came out from the food, clearing already leaving the kitchen in which they had once been before served to the guests' own stomachs as they rumbled out loud. Many cool buckets of ice laid there with a bottle of wine on each of the buckets, tied up with a vivid red ribbon.

A few nations' mouths were already drooling as they sat on their seats, each person close to their friends and family as they started to chat with one another. Laughter filled the air as they passed down their favorite foods on their plates and as many nations started to drink the cool wine, red liquid already entering their mouths as they slowly started to get drunk. The laughter kept on getting louder as Eleanor passed down glasses of water to a few nations who didn't want wine, Eleanor then went back to the kitchen were the chef and his acquaintances worked.

Romano looked down at his plate, pasta with many pieces of vegetables such as broccoli, carrots. Also mushrooms were added to the plate along with meatballs, tomato sauce and a green and light yellow herd was shredded and passed around the food.

Romano, along with his brother who was sitting to his right, were the only nations to get a plate of pasta, as it was originated from their country. Italy was too distracted with talking to his friends to even pay attention to his food. Spain was getting higher and higher by the minute, and sadly for Romano he was on Spain's right. The nation hiccupped no stopped as he laughed along with the other drunken nations.

Romano angrily moved Spain's arm away when the Spaniard tried to put his arm around Romano's neck. Romano though angrily about how the Spaniard should leave him alone as he took a big bite from his plate and barely chewed before swallowing.

Suddenly his eyes grew wide with horror, as his throat started to. His throat felt like in was on fire, a fire that was blazing through the muscles as it spread far inside. Romano took his glass of wine as he started to literally chug the dark red liquid into his throat, once his glass was empty, he tried to get more wine, but the pain was too much. Romano put his hands on his throat as the burning sensation suddenly grew worse, his green eyes pleading for help as he stumbled on his chair to the floor.

Romano tried to open his mouth, he tried to speak, he tried breath, but the burning sensation didn't aloud him. His vision was getting blurry as he saw Spain and his younger brother looking at him with wide eyes. That was the last he saw, their faces filled with horror and their eyes wide, as his vision went black.

His chest stooped moving.

Along with his breathing.

A nation was gone.

The murderer had won its first victim.

* * *

**Our first victim is... Romano!**

**Romano: Fuck! Why do I have to die first!**

**Italy: I least you aren't the murderer!**

**Spain: He has a point!**

**Me: Cute! ^-^ Well, I know who's next, so I'm writing the next chapter soon!**

**Hetalia characters:... Fuck.**

**Me: Oh shut up! Well now you know the guests, so here's the question... Who killed our first victim? Review on your guess!**


	3. Running Straight to Doom

**Me: I'm back! LIKE A BOSS! This chapter is finished!**

**Romano: Bastard! You killed me in the last one!**

**Me: It's not my fault, its the "Hat of Names!"**

**Spain: "Hat of Names"?**

**Me: Is the name for the hat with the victims' names inside. Oh right its time to thank my new fans!**

**Everyone: You got fans?**

**Me: Yep! Also I'll put their guesses in! Everyone will know their guesses and see if they are right or wrong!**

**_Thanks:_**

**_LittleWaterFlower: Thanks for the Follow Story!_**

**_Funny: Thanks for the Fave and Review Story!_**

**_Guesses: Spain_**

**_ Latvia_**

**_Silent Phantom gal: Thanks for the Fave, Follow AND Review Story!_**

**_Guess: North Italy_**

**__****Guessed Nations: Why are we suspected?**

**Me: You just are! Also Thanks guys! Finally, the victim from the chapters before will say the disclaimer! Take it away Romano!**

**Romano: Fine, spiritwolfe123 doesn't own the Hetalia Characters. They belong to their rightful owners. She owns the plot, idea and a few OCs. There, happy?**

**Me: Very! :3**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: RUNNING STRAIGHT TO DOOM**

Shock. That was one word to describe the guests' expression that lay on their harmless, flawless, bloodless faces.

Horror. That was one word that many nations who still weren't drunk were spreading through their wide eyes, as they saw the brunette nation fall to the ground, his hands on his throat as his dark green were wide with worry, wide with terror, wide with fear, wide with horror.

Confusion. That was one word that could describe many nations as they rubbed their heads, many nations' lips were stitched shut with the great confusion as it surrounded them, preventing them from even speaking their thoughts out.

Worry. That was one word that could describe a few close nations as they followed each other closer to the body, as if a member of their clan had withered and died on the hard floor, who did.

One of those nations who got closer to the body was the happy-go Spain as he sat on his knees close to the motionless nation's side. "What's wrong tomate? You had too much wine already?" The body didn't answer; seconds came by as the nation's wide smile started to slowly disappear as he started to get worried over the younger nation.

"All right, come on! It's time to move!" Spain said, with his voice still cheerful as ever. Still waiting for Romano to move and answer him. Spain's drunkenness didn't allow the green eyed nation to read the details right, that the nation was dead, that his life was taken away in a few, short, painful breaths.

"This is not funny Romano! Come on get up!" Spain said a little louder, his smile was now completely gone as his mouth curved into a worried frown. The Spaniard started to nudge the body by the shoulder lightly, but the brown eyes were still looking at the roof with a blankness that told no emotion what's so ever. Spain's drunkenness was staring to disappear, which was shown through the man's harder and faster nudges on the nations shoulder. The blank expression in his eyes were still motionless, silent, unchanging.

"Come on I'm serious! I'm not joking around! Move Romano, move! MOVE!" Spain started to yell with a loud voice that could be heard all the way to the kitchen, perhaps. The Spaniard started to shake the body non-stop now, screaming for his friend to wake up and stop joking around.

If only he was joking around.

Prussia and France slowly walked to their friend's side, whose face was now wide with horror. His eyes showed nothing but fear as the nation still stayed motionless even after all of the nudging done by the once happy nation. The albino Prussian put a hand on his friend's shoulder as he said with a sad voice "He's gone, buddy."

France did the same as he padded his friend's back as he tried to help the Spaniard in this situation he was caught up on. "You're no longer drunk; he's with the angels now in heaven."

Spain eyes grew wider, if they could. His skin went pale as horror filled his entire face. Spain's body was shaking non-stop, his hands trembled very fast. "No, no!" he yelled as he realized the sad truth, the nation was gone. His spirit now lay in the hands of God.

Meanwhile, Italy stayed where he was, his skin getting paler and paler by the second. He slowly turned his head to the food filled plate that Romano had prepared for himself just a few minutes ago. Italy's whole body was trembling in fear and in regret. His hazel eyes were still closed even during a situation like this.

Before he knew it, Italy's hands reached the pasta filled plate of his dear older brother as he raised it high in the air. He threw the food and the plate straight to the solid, marble ground.

_CRASH!_

The plate fell to the ground, shattering into many tiny pieces. The pieces flew all across the floor, which was now touched by food, as it was splattered all over the floor, the sauce spread across the marble slowly, leaving a dark, red trail behind.

The nations, even the Bad Touch Trio, looked at the brunet in shock. Never had the bubbly-headed nation ever done something like this, not even once. Italy felt stares looking at him, their eyes pointing at him with deadly beams. He ignored all of them as he lay on his knees and started to cry and sob out loud, his hands covering his face. Warm feeling drops of water came out of his still closed eyes, leaving trails on his cheeks as they fell to the floor with a drop. The tear drops wouldn't stop coming out, falling to the marbled floor beside the nation's body.

Germany looked at his friend with a face of worried and sadness. The blond nation walked next to the brunet as he sat next to him, patting his back with his hand. The brunette looked at his friend and gave out a loud yelp of sadness as he started to cry louder deep in the blond nation's chest. The nation put his arms around the brunet's back without thinking as he whispered words to Italy, trying to help his friend in this situation.

Suddenly the sound of doors opening was heard as a large, fat man came out from the kitchen. He was tall, with a light tan and a facial beard and mustache. His blue eyes were wide with worried. The man was wearing a chef's clothing, along a chef's hat. They both, along with his skin and soft gray hair, were covered in a variety of ingredients as they stained him. Behind him came out the four assistances, each wearing a waiter's outfit, and Eleanor.

"What happened?" the chef asked.

"Chef Carlos and I heard a loud noise and came rushing in along with the rest of the crew." Said Eleanor, her voice obviously stating her worries on the group.

"You want to know?" England said quite angrily at the two workers. "Your "guest" just fell from his chair straight to his bloody death!"

"Dude, calm down!" America said as he tried to calm down the older nation.

"How did that happen!?" asked a worker in fear and greatly surprised.

"How should we know?! What did you do?!" Austria said with his accent angrily while he was being pushed back by Lithuania, who tried to calm down the situation.

Meanwhile in the entire ruckus that was occurring between the people, Estonia decided to look at the plate of pasta that still wasn't thrown to the ground. At first look, it seemed like ordinary pasta, nothing unusual seemed to be in the colorful food. As he took a closer look, his eyes grew wide as he saw the small traces of a familiar ingredient.

"Hey people! I think I know what happened!" Estonia yelled as everyone turned their attention to him. A few people had worried expression on their faces. Other people were still furious; obviously not scared of showing it while giving glares at one another. Spain and Italy were still crying close to their friends to get support.

"Here in my hand is a plate in which Feliciano has prepared for himself." Estonia began, getting a few doubtful looks from people. "Except him, Lovino was the only one who served the same substance as in this plate. Now it may seem normal, but if you look closely, there is a yellow plant covering it."

Many people were whispering to one another, wondering what the blond nation was about to say next, although many already expected it. But what surprised everyone was how Estonia said next. His voice became a quite serious voice, with a hint of sadness as it ran across the gran room, a whisper but surprisingly loud enough for everyone to hear clearly. His mouth opened and those words came out "This is a poison I've read about. This food was changed, tampered with. Lovino was poisoned, and if his brother wasn't distracted in his conversations, he would have been killed as well."

The group fell silent, the people who did not expect this were wide eyed with horror, as they clutched closer to their friends and acquaintances. The younger brother cried louder as he realized the truth behind his brother's faithful death the happened a few minutes ago. His sobs were the only noise that was heard in the entire mansion, as his closets of friends and family came closer to try to calm him down. The ones who did expected this clutched their fists until they turned white, hating that they were right about the situation.

"That's impossible!" Chef Carlos broke the silence, his eyes still wide and his skin was starting to get pale. "I would never poison any of Alexander's guests! Let alone he said they were from the government!"

"We'll see about that!" Denmark said as he pointed a long, thin finger to the metal kitchen doors. "Check for the poison in the kitchen!" The Danish ran straight to the kitchen, along with the rest of the Nordics, Belarus, Ukraine, Russia, China and Japan.

"You…bastards!" Hungary suddenly said with a loud, booming angry voice which scared everyone. She walked in front of the taller chef as she looked straight at him in the eyes, her own eyes blazing with fury.

"Don't blame me! I wasn't any one of us!" Carlos yelled at the Hungarian as they both were ready to fight each other. Hungary was pulled away by Poland and Latvia while Eleanor tried to calm down Carlos, she was still awfully pale.

"There's nothing!" Ukraine came out from the kitchen with the rest of the group, a worried look on her face.

"What?! Are you sure?!" England asked in worry, hoping that the nations were lying.

"Not a single thing that looked like poison to me." Belarus said, hugging her older brother's arm tight.

Everyone who weren't trying to give comfort to Spain and Italy started to argue with one another, their voices mixed with one another. It was very hard to tell what they were telling each other, as they fought with words like if they were kitchen knives. Anger filled in everyone's eyes, filling the atmosphere with a violent aura. Suddenly, a brave waiter couldn't hold it in, as he said "Look, it's not our fault the man died!"

"Aaron, be quiet!" a waiter commanded at Aaron.

"Dude, everything is against you!" America yelled, quite furious himself for what just happened. His once goofy smile gone, replaced by sheer anger.

"Prove it!" another waiter yelled at America, his spiky blond hair was standing up as his brown eyes blazed with anger as well as everyone.

"Yeah!" Aaron agreed, his blue-green eyes were filled with fury as he scratched his brown hair covered head.

"Tom! Aaron!" the same waiter from before yelled at them.

"You invited us to a feast! You let us enter with kind smiles, you get most of us drunk, and then someone just happens to be poisoned by _your_ food - aru!" China yelled in anger.

"That's not very nice." Russia said still with his child-like smile across his face. A dark aura was starting to surround him, scarring everyone around him, except for Belarus, somehow Poland and, sadly, Aaron.

"It's not our fault some useless wanna-be jackass died! He was probably stupid enough to choke himself to death! That stupid, worthless friend of yours just killed himself by accident!"

"Aaron!" The waiters, Tom, Carlos and Eleanor yelled at the same time, shocked by his reaction.

Italy was especially shocked about this. His eyes were watering even more than before as he let out a cry. Aaron looked at the nation, realizing what he had just said had hurt the brunet's feelings. The waiter who talked before noticed Aaron's reaction as he tried to get closer to Italy. "Sir, he didn't really mean –"

"Just leave me alone!" Italy yelled, cutting of the waiter in the middle of his sentence. "No one really cared about my brother, and even after this, no one still does! Only Antonio was with him! I tried to be a better brother, but now look! Just leave me alone!"

Italy's tears came out of his closed eyes like flowing rivers. He ran away from the others straight to the hallway.

"Wait-"Germany tried to get his friend, but was stopped by Austria.

"Let him be." The Austrian began as he held the tougher nation's shoulder. "He needs time on his own to calm down. This is all hard on him. Everything is going around too fast for him."

"Are you sure?" Hungary asked worried. "I'm going to go check on him."

"Didn't you just hear what I said?" Austria asked, annoyed since she just ignored him.

"I'm just going to-"

_CRASH!_

A scream was heard from far. Everyone froze after hearing the voice scream in fear from far. Sadly, they recognized it instantly. It was the voice of the only person who left the room.

"Feliciano, no!" Hungary was the first to react as she ran straight towards the mahogany doors and into the marbled-floor hallway. Everyone else followed with such speed as they ran to where the scream was heard from.

The entire group ran into the middle of the room in which the guest first arrived in. The entire group was frozen at what laid in front of them.

The middle of the room was in disaster. The lovely crystal chandelier that was hanging on the ceiling, which not many people noticed, was now on the ground. Pieces of glass shattered and scattered across the floor. The chandelier was no more as it was broken, almost impossible to fix. A big puddle of blood lay below the broken chandelier. Also below the chandelier laid someone, his hazel eyes were open, staring at the ground with a blank expression, as if the color inside them had disappeared. A large wound was on his head, as well as his stomach. Dark, red blood was coming out from the wounds, spilling all over the floor.

The other half of Italy was dead.

The murderer had won yet another victim.

* * *

**Romano: YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HIM!**

**Me: I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!**

**Italy: Wah~ I died!**

**Germany: Calm down, you three!**

**Me: Thank you! I didn't wanted Italy to die! *hugs him* Please forgive me! I'll give you pasta!**

**Italy: Ve~ I forgive you! *handed pasta***

**Lithuania: What was with the first sentence?**

**Me: More dramatic!**

**Norway: Looks like Silent Phantom gal guessed wrong.**

**Denmark: Ha los- *gets whacked in the head by an invisible force***

**Invisible force: DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME!**

**America: Dude, I think that was Silent Phantom gal!**

**Me: Cool! Well that is it for all, bye! Oh, Funny Cat, you still have a chance to be right! Good luck! Everyone guess!**


	4. Questions are Spreading

**Me: *eating yummy cookie made by America* **

**England: Why don't you eat some of my cooking?**

**Me: Hell no!**

**America: That's my little citizen!**

**Norway: Can you get on with it already!**

**Romano: I'm still pissed off! You killed fratello!**

**Me: I'm sorry! ;-; I though it all worked out! Well any way here are the thanks and guesses!**

_**Thanks to:**_

_**Silent Phantom gal: Thanks for the review! Denmark better watch out for you! XD  
**_

_**Guesses: Denmark and Canada.**_

_**emohgee: Thanks for the review! It made me feel special! :3**_

_**Guess: Finland.**_

_**Mariko Midori: Thanks for the Story Follow! Yay!**_

_**Funny Cat: Thanks for the review! Me too!**_

_**MysticDacora: Thanks for the Author Favorite, The Story Follow and Review! That last one made me laugh! XD**_

_**Guess: The killer.**_

**Estonia: That last one was sooo original! (Note the sarcasm)**

**Me: Leave her alone! Well Italy, say the disclaimer.**

**Italy: Ve! Okay! The author does not own Hetalia or its characters. She only owns the plot and her few OC's. Hasta la Pasta!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: QUESTIONS ARE SPREADING**

The room was in total silence, the blood from Italy's body was flowing out from his body, as it slowly stained the floor with a dark red color.

"Feliciano!" Hungary yelled as she cried in Austria's shoulder, in who pushed the brunet Hungarian closer to his chest. Her soft cries could still be heard even when she covered her face on the man's shoulder, her tears running her cheeks as they fell to the floor one by one. Small drops of tears were coming out from the Austrian's eyes as he hugged the lady closer to him.

"Not him too!" Spain yelled as he started to cry. France put an arm around his shoulder as he tried to help his friend. Tears came out from both men as they the boy who was or is a little brother to them. The warm tears wouldn't stop flowing as they kept on looking at the body.

Japan bent his head as he looked at the ground, a tear falling down from his cheek. The small, nation, who rarely showed his feelings to anyone, not even his own siblings, was crying. One of his closest of friends since WWII, the goofy, bubble-headed nation, was now dead right in front of him. Emotions ran through his veins, he hasn't felt like this in a long time, and it was a terrible feeling. His older brother hugged him closer to his body, trying to comfort the small Asian.

Germany walked closer to the body until he was right next to it. His skin was now pale as he looked at the body of his best friend, who had just lost his dear brother only a few minutes ago. He landed on his knees as he put his head on the bloody stomach; the wound was still leaking fresh blood. The man's clothes and hair were already getting stained by the red blood.

He forgot his pride, he forgot his honor. He just knew that tears were starting to fall from his eyes. He didn't make sound, but the tears wouldn't stop falling. He looked up to the nation's head. His eyes were blank, emotionless. They lost the goofy expression the brunette used to always make; instead they were now wide with fear, terror as he died from a crash. The though made Germany out his head back on the chest as his tears started to fall even faster.

"I'm sorry, Feliciano. I've should have stopped you when I had the chance. I'm sorry." He said as he quietly stayed in the same place, the tears still fell one by one like raindrops on a leaf. They landed near on his hands with a very small thump sound, almost impossible to hear.

Prussia walked next to his younger brother; his eyes were more red than usual. He held his tears, no matter how hard it was for him, since he lost one of his closest friends, beside France and Spain, died. _No, don't cry! The awesome Prussia does not cry! _The albino thought to himself as he kept on holding his tears. He bent down on his knees as he started to pat his dear brother's back.

"This… this can't be happening." Latvia, the scared nation said. His face was now very pale as he hid besides Estonia and Lithuania, as he was shivering in fear.

"What kind of monster would do such a thing?" Finland said, his sweet eyes were wide with fear as Sweden held on to his shoulder, as he looked at his surroundings.

"Well that 'monster' just killed a pair of brothers in 10 minutes or less!" England said.

"This is, like, so not cool!" Poland said, he showed no signs of fear, except his pale skin. His friend on the other hand, was now trembling in fear as his eyes were wide in fear.

"Feleciano! He never deserved it!" Hungary yelled as she cried louder than before.

"Do you think this is funny!?" France yelled as he stood up from his spot. He looked straight at the workers in the mansion. "I hope you know the effects of this! I hope you go to jail and stay there for the rest of your ass lives"

Everyone was surprised at the nation's tone. He never back talked anyone this rudely, not even when talking to England.

"This isn't our fault! We're innocent, we swear!" Chef Carlos said. His eyes were wide with fear.

"Do you guys have an alibi? Huh?" Prussia said. His red eyes showed his true anger. He showed no fear towards the workers.

"No but-"

"Who else could it be!? Lovino and Feliciano were killed in your party!" Spain yelled angrily. His cheerful tone and smile were now replaced by a pair of angry green eyes, as well as a menacingly look across his face.

"Someone call the cops!" Latvia yelled. The poor little nation was hiding against the other Baltics.

The guests took out their phones as they tried to get answers from their calls. But not a single phone received any other person. The nations tried again and again, but they failed after every try. Panic was starting to rise up.

"There are no bars in here!" Poland yelled, as he shook in fear as he held on to his pink phone.

"This is crazy. Let's go, brother." Norway took his younger brother's hand as they ran towards the door. They turned the knob, but the door wouldn't move. The nations looked confused as they tried again, pulling harder and harder. The Russian nation walked towards the door and pulled the door with all of his might, but it wouldn't move a muscle. The Russian still smiled as he walked away and said "The door won't open, not even my strength could do anything."

The room was now really getting into panic. America tried to run towards the door, if he could use his strength to pull the door, they could get out. He took a few steps before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked around and there was England. "If you show your true strength, the workers will get suspicious, they can't know our secret."

"Who cares dude? I'm the hero!" he just said as he ran towards the door and tried to pull. What was a big surprise was that the door didn't even budge. America pulled harder and harder, but no budge. He tried again and again, seeing if his attempts will succeed, but no budge.

"If Alfred can't do anything, then we are doomed!" Lithuania yelled, realizing that the strongest nation couldn't move the door not even a budge.

"Big Brother, there are bars all over the windows." Belarus yelled as she moved the velvet curtains of one of the decorated windows. Thick, metal bars covered almost the entire window. They were the same color as the curtains, as if they were blending with the background. The view from outside was hard to see, a few rays of sunlight was the only thing that pass through. Everyone checked the other windows, but they were all the same. Thick, camouflaged bars as they stopped the entrance of any light from the outside to go through the windows.

The room was now entering into full panic, the people inside didn't know what to do now. Not only they couldn't call any help, but the door and the windows are either blocked or locked. Everyone argued with one another, only a few people stood quiet. The arguments filled the air as they transferred their yells at one another.

"We have to think this through!" Canada yelled, finally getting attention.

"What do we do?! We are dead!" Denmark yelled.

"Well we should stay calm and think this through!"

"How is that going to work!?" Finland yelled in panic.

"Will you people listen to me? You're only making this worse!"

"Now you are blaming everything on us – aru!" China yelled in anger as he faced in front of the Canadian.

"So you want to fight, da?" Russia asked as he looked like prepared for a fight.

"You two just shot the bloody hell up!" England yelled as he tried to calm the situation.

Aaron just grunted as he yelled out "You idiots should start believing in us, we didn't kill those -"

_CRACK!_

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Everyone looked to the direction to where the yell came from. Everyone was drop dead silent, as if their voices were lost while they were climbing up their throats. Their eyes were wide with fear. A few people even took a step back in fear.

Germany was still on his knees next to the dead body. His hair was messy and stained with dark red blood, as well as his usual military clothes. His face had red patches of dried blood everywhere, his eyes no longer shed tears, but they were still a color red. His eyes were wide with fury, his face showing no mercy to the other. His fist was now on the ground, dark red blood spilling out from it. Below it was a giant crack on the marble floor, pieces shattered around the floor around his fist. The hole showed his true strength that he had inside, not caring if the mortals saw it. He looked like a monster that came from hell.

"NOW ALL OF YOU ARE LITSEN TO ME AND STAY QUIET!" Germany yelled once more. A few nations flinched in fear.

"WE LOST TWO PEOPLE AND YOU JUST KEEP FUCKING BLAMING EACH OTHER, WITH NO EVIDENCE! WE SHOULD STOP THIS FUCKING NONSENSE AND THINK STRAIGHT FOR ONCE! WE CAN'T LOSE IT AT A TIME LIKE THIS!"

Some people were eye wide, surprised that the nation said it much louder than before, with more awful words in between. Other people were clutching their fists until their knuckles became a blank white. Some people had guilt in their eyes, realizing what the German said was true, this was all unnecessary fighting.

"He's right, you know." Sweden said with his usual accent.

"Hai. We've been so busy blaming one another we haven't thought of looking for clues." Japan said, he looked guilty as he kept his head low.

"We've also been too busy to even _care_ about the two victims' deaths." Canada said, hugging his polar bear closer to him.

Everyone started to agree with one another, guilt running across their faces as the guilt ran inside their stomachs.

"So, where do we start?" Austria asked while still hugging Hungary close to him.

"Well look for everyone's pockets of course. If someone has the yellow herb poison is them. I f you see anything that can be used as a weapon, then take it away and put it on the table in front." Germany said.

"Dude, I should check on the pockets. I am the hero!" America yelled.

"I think I should do it, no?" France said with a smirk across his face.

"A BLOODY NO! THAT'S FOR SURE!" England yelled.

"I'll check on the pockets!" Finland yelled. "I can't lie so you can interrogate me to see if I left anything behind, right Sweden?"

"Yes, he can't lie. He can do the job." Sweden said.

"I'll check on the females if that isn't too much." Ukraine said. Instantly all of the females nodded their heads in agreement to the woman. They didn't want any males checking their pockets.

"Fine, everyone form a straight line!" Germany ordered.

Everyone did as they were told. The nations gave the workers glares as they were the first to be checked. Ukraine quickly finished with Eleanor. She help nothing with her, she walked away as she gave shivers from the glares she received.

One by one the other people were also check on. There were many items, such as the cellphones, pens, small knives, an iron pipe, a small frying pan, and a Western gun with 6 bullets, a few packs of dental floss and more. No one held the poison with them. The two who checked were now being checked by Canada and Hungary, who confirmed that they held no poison with them.

"I don't get it, if no one has the poison, then who could have done it?" Iceland said.

People murmured with one another as they tried to know what was going on. Doubt and worry was starting to fill the room. Eyes glared at one another, some giving out worry, others suspicion. Where was the poison? Was it still somewhere in the mansion? How did the chandelier-

"How did the chandelier fall off?" Japan asked everyone.

Everyone was surprised, thinking of the same question. How _did_ the chandelier fall off? To check it out for himself, the man who tried to stop Aaron and Tom from before came up to the chandelier, trying his best not to disturb the body. He moved his soft, black hair away from his glasses as he looked at the cord that was connected to the ceiling, what he saw made him fall back and lose his balance, but he was caught by Carlos. Carlos put the man back to his balance as he asked "What is it, Ruben?"

"The cord connected to the ceiling… was cut on purpose." The waiter Ruben said.

"How can you tell?" Hungary asked.

"I used to work as maintenance in a stage before I became a waiter here. I hated the job so much but it did teach me a lot. A worker showed me difference cutting marks on cords, so if a cord was broken I could find the source of a problem, like a bug could have destroyed it, or if it was just old, or… well you get the point." Ruben was still shaken.

"It doesn't make any sense." Lithuania said.

"Nothing in this un-awesome house is making any sense!" Prussia said.

"Well let's go through this." Canada said. "Lovino was poisoned by a yellow herb, which was in his food. We already checked the kitchen but not a single trace of a poison was found."

"Feliciano's death is stranger." Estonia began "A few seconds after he runs away, the cord that is connected to the chandelier is cut, and what doesn't make sense is that everyone was in the same room, except for Feliciano, but it is impossible for him to cut the cord himself. If fact, he wouldn't even _think_ of cutting the cord."

"Are there any workers besides you six?" Norway asked to the workers.

"No, we are the only ones you see." Eleanor said.

"What if you are lying?" Sweden asked as he glazed at the workers, who gave notice for fear, except for Aaron.

"We swear! We are the only ones!" the scared waiter said as he hid behind Chef Carlos and Eleanor.

"…They are telling the truth." Sweden said as he walked back to his spot next to Finland.

The guests didn't know how to react, the mystery between the two deaths had many problems, which not enough evidence was found to solve it. The people decided to check on the kitchen, the dining hall and the hallways once again, to see if there was any of the poison. At least two or three people will stay next to the table full of items as they made sure nothing went missing. Most nations gave the workers dark glares, while others were simply ignoring the waiters and trying to find the clues. Right before they knew it, it was already dark outside, since no sunlight came through the windows. Everyone was back at the hallway, the body now gone and the chandelier put to a side so it won't cause any more damage. The dead bodies of the dear twins were moved to a room on the first floor, where two beds laid. The nations brought in flowers around the first floor and put the bodies to rest as they looked peaceful.

"Is already dark and we haven't even checked half of the first floor." England said as he grunted.

"Well dude at least we managed to get to explore!" America said with his usual goofy smile.

"Maybe we should rest here for now." France said a little worried. A few heads nodded in agreement.

"But who is going to take care of the items on the table?" Latvia asked.

"I'll do it, if that isn't too much to ask." Iceland said.

"Why do you want to do it?" Denmark asked.

"If something bad like this happens again… I rather take the blame than any of you." Iceland said.

Everyone was surprised by his answer as he walked towards the table, leaning against the wall as he looked at the rest of the people in the room.

"But-"Norway tried to say but was caught off by his brother.

"I've already made my decision, now just leave me alone and… I might say big brother."

Norway's eyes went wide as he decided to let his brother stay.

"Are you sure you can stay up all night?" Germany asked. His hand was now bandages as it was dark red in the middle of it.

The nation nodded his head in response. "I can handle it; you should all go to sleep."

"May one of you please show us to our rooms?" The black haired Asian Japan asked politely to the workers, not giving a glare at them.

"Of course, you all may take the guests rooms on the second floor. If you need any help, go to the left hallway on the first floor and knock on the door to the right if you need anything." Eleanor said as she guided the nations, except Iceland, to the second floor. The other workers went to their rooms on the first floor as they waited for the young maid.

"Each door is unlocked in the second floor where you may all sleep. Each room has three beds, so I hope you enjoy. Also… I'm sorry for all of this. We should have done something about it." Eleanor said as she looked to the ground guilty.

Many nations didn't know what to do. The young lady truly looked and sounded guilty, as she did try to make the situation better for them. Finland gave a wide smile as he looked at the lady. Eleanor walked to the stairs but was stopped by Finland. "It's okay. Just don't worry, be happy and smile." He said with his usual cheerful voice. Eleanor blinked at him before giving out a small smile as she nodded her head and walked down the stairs.

The nations were surprised by Finland's action to the lady. The nations split into their own small groups, with who they trusted the most.

"Remember to lock the doors." Germany reminded to the nations.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they closed their doors; leaving many small lock sounds fill the hallway. The nations went to their beds, all had the same questions. Who poisoned the food? Who cut the cord? How can they not open the door? How are the windows covered by bars? Who is selfish enough to kill the Italian twins?

_ Who was the murderer?_

* * *

**China: Good thing no one died in this chapter - aru!**

**Russia: This is all so dramatic.**

**Me: Yup! :3**

**Germany: ... Someone is going to die in the next chapter right?**

**Me: ... You know me so well! :D**

**France: It better not be me!**

**England: That will be a blessing!**

**France: Why you...**

**Me (while the two nations fight) Well that is all! I hope you R&R! Bye!**


	5. One Bloody Night

**Me: Hello fans! New update very quickly!**

**China: Is anyone going to die - aru?**

**Me: Read the title!**

**England:...Bloody hell!**

**Me: Yes! Bloody hell to you! Here is thanks to Silent Phantom gal for the review! Icey! Disclaimer please!**

**Iceland: Fine! The author doesn't own Hetalia or its characters, just the plot, setting and OC's.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: ONE BLOODY NIGHT**

The hallways were dead silent and blackness covered them as one person stayed behind a bedroom door. The person's lips slowly curled into a wide smile, showing those teeth that seemed to shine as moonlight from the window hit them. The person slowly unlocked the door as he turned the doorknob so slowly, that not even a noise was heard.

The person walked through the black hallways. The person knew to be careful to not bump into anything. But the person knew that the workers left everything in place. If those two eyes were closed, navigation would still be like a walk in a park. The person walked towards the stairs as he went a few feet away from them, blended with the darkness.

In the person's hands lay a small and special knife. The silver knife wasn't seen through the darkness, but the person could feel its presence. The person slowly touched the tip of the knife with a finger so lightly that it didn't left behind a cut.

_Where is the victim? Where is the victim? _The person thought to himself as he held his breath as he patiently waited for someone to come out. Suddenly a door was quietly opened as the person saw a nation exit their safe room. A large smile was now on the person's face.

"That was a lot of trouble today." The nation whispered. The person had a lot of training to sharpen his sense as those words were clear through his ears.

The nation was starting to shake a he slowly waked towards the stairs, step by step. "I still can't believe I'm doing this. I rather let someone else do it for me, but I think I know were the poison is, I just need to check."

The person smile widened as giggles were forcedly trapped in the throat. The person was surprised by the nation's bravery and curiosity. _I admire them both qualities. _The person thought to himself. _But no matter how much you think, you will never know the truth. _

The nation was already a few inches in front of the stairs as he stayed still for a few seconds. His eyes gazed on those stairs that lead downstairs. _Just wait a little longer. _The person though as the victim, who was surprisingly chosen next, sighted and said "I must do this… for my friends' safety."

The nation took two small steps towards the stairs. _NOW! _The person though quickly. The person ran out of the shadows quietly and swiftly as a hand moved straight towards the nation's mouth as it covered it. A second later the knife was plunged into the nation's heart.

The person smiled as the feeling of the nation's eyes widen in fear ran across the five senses in which the person owned. The person could just imagine the nation's eyes grow wider and wider, as they fill themselves with fear as they lose emotion. The nation had finally died right in the person's arms as the body went limp.

The person laid down the body to the ground slowly and quietly. It was a quick, clean death. The person's hand in which held the small knife was the only thing covered in blood. The sleeves were even rolled up to the shoulders to avoid stains. The blood in the hand is very easy to remove.

The person walked towards the stairs quietly as the body was left behind. The knife was still in possession as a single though ran through the living mind. _There is still some time._

* * *

The room's light from the moonlight shone straight at the dark blonde as he looked around his surroundings. Hours have passed and nothing had happened at the time. No one woke up as Iceland looked at the table with all of the items taken away from their proper owners.

_Looks like tonight may be peaceful at all. _Iceland thought to himself as patted Mr. Puffin's head, which was asleep on his shoulder, his head low and his eyes closed. _Maybe this was all an accident… if only. _

A small click sound was heard, in a form of a whisper. The sound had awoken the puffin as he ruffled his wings quietly. Iceland heard it too, wondering where the sound came from. He looked to the left, where the worker's room was as well as the room with the two dead bodies.

_Are those people leaving? _Iceland thought to himself as he looked at the table, then at the hallway. _I have to make sure that they are the murderers. _He walked towards the hallway.

The hallway was dark and glooming. Both doors were closed as Iceland walked straight until he found a door that was slightly open. Light came out from the room as Iceland quietly came near the door as he slowly moved the door to see what was inside.

The room's floor was a light brown and cream. The walls were a light green that matched the floor. Windows were seen through the left side of the room with their curtains covering the view from outside. A large flat screen was in the room along with a cream sofa and two cream seats. There were a few bookshelves in the right side of the room. A table was put in as well with three with a few card games laid on top. In the middle were four of the workers.

"What is going to happen now? We could go to jail!" Tom whispered a little loud.

"Be quiet! We don't want to wake everyone up!" Ruben whispered sharply at Tom as he gazed at the waiter.

Chef Carlos scratched his head as he said "They don't have any proof. Calm down Tom."

Tom just snorted as he said angrily "Even without evidence, this still leads to us!"

The young waiter was shivering in fear, his small hands on top of his blond hair as his brown eyes were wide with fear. "I'm scared…What about Aaron and Eleanor, why aren't they here?" The young waiter said.

"There, there Davis. This is our little secret o don't tell them." Carlos said.

"Why did you hold this meeting without them anyway?" Tom asked.

"Aaron really isn't doing such a good job helping us, that mad boy. Eleanor isn't taking all of this so well. It is better if they stay asleep." Ruben said.

"Now, what we must discuss. We are being blamed for murder of a pair of twins who work for the government. This is serious business as the guests believe it was us. If we somehow don't control this situation, we will be arrested. We also need to make sure Aaron doesn't open his mouth again, Ruben, think you can handle him?" Carlos said as he looked at the black haired man.

"I'll try, he is a rebel." Ruben said as he sighted.

"Great, we also need to make sure Eleanor doesn't go insane through all of this. Davis, you've been friends with her for a while, you think you can do it?"

A though ran through Iceland's mind after that last sentence. _Go insane? Really? _

The boy gulped as he said "I'll do it, but only because she is my friend."

"Great, I'll try to get them to realize that we aren't the culprits… how could this happen?" Carlos said as he lowered his head.

"…We should have looked better at the preparations." Ruben said sadly as he lowered his head.

"Looks like this is our fault…" Tom said.

The room stayed quiet for a few minutes. Many thoughts ran through the nation's head at that time. _Are they really innocent? If they are, who is the –_

Suddenly Iceland felt a change of pressure from his shoulder, as if the weight had suddenly disappeared in a flash. The same shoulder in which his pet Mr. Puffin, was perched on while resting.

"Mr. Pu-" Suddenly Iceland felt a hand ran across his mouth as he was wide eyed with fear.

"Goodbye.." the person whispered as he took out a knife out.

Iceland's vision went blank.

His breathing had stopped.

Another loss to the murderer.

* * *

**Nordics Except Iceland: You killed Iceland!**

**Me: I'm sorry! I'm sorry!**

**Italy: Who is the other person?**

**Romano: Tell us bastard!**

**Spain: Come on!**

**Me: Fine, the other person was - *disappears***

**Everyone: COME ON!**


	6. A Sharp Blow of Pain

**Me: I'm finally done! Here are the thanks!**

_**Thanks to:**_

_**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s: Thanks for the Story Favorite and Follow and Review Guess: earth**_

_**Silent Phantom gal: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Angelo: **_**_Thanks for the review! Guess: Norway_**

**_5urpriseZurprise: Thanks for the review!_**

**Iceland: Why am I the only one here?**

**Me: I gave the other nations to my friend Nikki to prank on Turkey and Greece!**

**Iceland: They all agreed?**

**Me: Some were forced! :3**

**Iceland: Okay... spiritwolfe123 doesn't own Hetalia. She only owns the OC's and the plot. All of Hetalia belongs to their rightful owner.**

**Me: Okay, LET"S DO THIS!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: A SHARP BLOW OF PAIN**

The light from the outside shone through the windows as the nations had finally fallen asleep a few hours ago. They fell asleep at least 1:00am in the middle of the night. Fear and panic was running into their veins, some faster than others.

_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Suddenly a scream was heard from the outside as it woke the sleeping nations up. The nations ran straight to the door as they left their dorms. They all came across the hallway as the world around them felt like it was spinning.

Poland was in the hallway near the stairs. His heart was beating as fast as a rabbit's as his eyes grew wide with horror. His skin was very pale as he held his throat, the smell of blood choking him. Tears fell out from his eyes as they rolled down his dry cheeks.

In front of him lay a dead body. A large wound was open in the chest where the heart lay. Blood spilled from it as it stained the white marble floor to a dark red. The nation's clothes were stained with blood. The eyes were wide and blank, in which showed no emotion, no life.

"Latvia!" Lithuania was the first to react as he ran towards the small nation. Estonia followed his as the landed on their knees. Their eyes were staring to shed tears. They weren't such close friends, but sadness still filled inside their hearts.

"How did this happen?" Russia asked. His smile was even gone. A plain straight line came across his mouth. The Poland just shivered in fear from the sight of the dead body.

"I don't know. I… I was exiting my room, when like Latvia was on the floor… dead." Poland said with shivers in between. This was truly the first time he showed fear since he came into this mansion.

"What happe-" Eleanor came from the stairs as she looked at the body wide eyed. Aaron came by her side, also surprised by the sight. "Shit! Did this happened last night!?" the man said.

"It looks like it." England said as he was shaking.

"Where are the others?" America asked.

"They weren't in the room when we heard the scream." Aaron said.

Everyone was surprised as they tried to relax. The nation was quietly killed in which no one noticed. It was obvious that this was no accident. It was also obvious that he was stabbed with a knife, in which wasn't found around him. The only one who was awake in the middle of the night was Iceland. Wait Iceland…

"BROTHER!" Norway yelled as he ran downstairs with everyone else behind him.

Norway was now in the hallway where the table filled with the items that were being watched. The items were in the exact same place as they were before. "Where is he?" Norway asked for he was quite worried for his little brother. Eleanor looked to her right, where the hallway that lead to her room was as she started to shiver greatly. Her skin was turning pale as her eyes were now wide as she poked Norway at the shoulder and pointed towards the hallway.

The hallway looked as it always had since the night. But the only difference was at the end where a door was place. A red smudge was stained on the floor as two figures were seen on the ground.

"Iceland!" Denmark yelled as he ran straight towards the two bodies. Everyone else was following him. The nation's body was all bloody just like Latvia. The nation's eyes were wide with horror and fear. His pet bird was also dead as the body was covered in blood.

"Damn it!" Denmark yelled. The other Nordics crouched down near the dead bodies.

"Norway!" Finland yelled as he started to cry while Sweden tried to stop him. Norway nudged the body for a little while as he laid his head on his little brother's stomach. His fists were clutched tightly.

Denmark opened the door in front as he started to enter the room. "DAMN YOU BASTARDS! WHEN I GET YOU –"

What he did not noticed was that a string was below him as he pulled with his legs without knowing. Then all of the sudden an arrow flew straight towards his head. The nation's voice was cut off as he could only open his mouth, trying to scream out his pain in which never came. Blood splattered all around the room as it stained the walls and the floor. The nations behind were wide eyed in fear. Especially Norway, who was in front of Denmark as the nation's blood splattered across his face as the body fell to the hard ground. His eye started to shed a small tear as it ran across his bloody face. Denmark's body was now limp and lifeless.

"No…" Finland slowly said as his tears came out from his eyes at greater speed.

"What…happened?" Sweden asked.

Eleanor was wide eyed as she looked through the door and screamed. Everyone was now looking at her with wide eyes. The waitress took no noticed as she ran towards the room while avoiding the dangerous trap. She stopped in the middle of her tracks as she was now filled with fear.

There in the room blood splattered all over the wall and the floor. The bodies of the other workers lay there. Blood stained their clothes and skins and their mouths were wide open as they tried to scream. Their eyes were wide open as their wounds in their necks were greatly large.

"Carlos, Tom, Ruben, Davis! No…no why why why why why!?" Eleanor said as she went to her knees as she started to cry for their friends. Her tears began to fall down in a fast pace. Aaron walked towards the bodies as he grunted in anger. "They were stabbed." He said. "Dammit!"

The nations were wide eyed from all of the bloodshed in the night. It all had happen while they were sleeping, right underneath their noses. The nation Finland looked at Eleanor with a pair of sad eyes as he started to pat her back. "Don't cry." He said "We'll get some answers soon. I promise."

"How could this happen? Why didn't we hear anything?" Ukraine asked as she started to whimper while small drops of tears were falling from her eyes.

"It was like a sniper attack – aru!" China exclaimed.

"Whoever did it must of as well did it late at night while us asleep, of course, but we should have heard their screams." Germany said.

"Looks like it was a silent killing so no one would notice, but how come you two are still alive?" America asked as all of the nations looked at the two workers.

"We stayed in our rooms all night." Aaron said as he looked at the bodies. "Damn those idiots, they made a secret meeting behind our backs trying to get things solved."

"But if they never did… they could have lived." Eleanor said.

"Ugh, yeah I know." Aaron said as he looked at the floor sadly.

"What about little brother? What about…" Norway stopped as he wiped the blood away but only succeeded in smudging them all over his face.

"Looks like these two are innocent." Russia said.

"No… it was them I just know it!" Lithuania said angrily.

"Look, if it was them then why would they kill the other workers? To make sure that they don't get suspected? If they really kill them, it will just make it more obvious that they did it. Just look at their reactions. I doubt this little girl is much of a fighter, and this loud mouth isn't the silent type." Russia explained.

"Then who could have done it!?" Hungary asked the Russian.

"Calm down, we should start with cleaning up the bodies and checking the weapons." Austria said.

"But that still doesn't prove their innocence?!" Spain exclaimed.

"I think they aren't the victims." England said.

Everyone looked at him wide eyed. He was one of the first to believe that the fault was all theirs. Why would England, who blamed the workers no doubt, be helping them and believing them that they weren't the criminals.

"We should at least clean everything up. We should put the bodies in the dorm rooms on the second floor. I think we should also get someone to check the items." Canada said as he, for once, got the spotlight in the room.

"Yeah, we will handle the two bodies of our friends." Sweden said as he pointed at Finland and Norway.

"I think Aaron and I should handle the bodies of our friends." Eleanor said.

"All alone? I'll help too – aru!" China exclaimed.

"Hai, I'll help too." Japan said calmly.

Eleanor was now surprised by their offer to help her and Aaron. "Are you sure?" she asked "You two though that we did it."

China looked at Eleanor as he gave out a small smile. "That is true – aru." He said. "But you two just lost four of your friends so it'll be selfish to let you people do it all alone."

"Hai. Looks like we are all in this together and we should help one another." Japan said.

"Aaron, what do you think?" Eleanor asked the brown haired man who just nudges his shoulders as he said. "Yeah I guess if they want. One of you two should help me move Carlos. The other one can handle Ruben. Eleanor get Davis since he is the lightest. We'll help Tom later."

"We should put his body to rest, right?" Estonia said to Lithuania as they talked about the body of their dear friend.

"Yeah." Lithuania said.

"I'll like help too!" Poland exclaimed as he took the other two towards the body.

"I'll check on the items then." Germany said.

"Well I should go too." Austria said as he followed the German as Hungary, Spain and Prussia followed them.

"We should look around the room to see any evidence around." England said to the rest of the people in the room.

"I'll clean this room. Canada, do you want to help?" Ukraine asked Canada who slightly nodded.

At least an hour or two has passed. The last of the Nordics and the Baltics along with Poland moved the bodies towards a room on the second floor. Their clothes were still stained in some parts and their wounds were clean and bloodless. They each lay on their own soft bed as their eyes were closed. They had also cleaned the spots in which their bodies were found. The dead nations' eyes were closed as well as their mouths as if they actually had a peaceful death. They all stayed in the room for the rest of the time as they moaned for their ear friends.

Meanwhile the bodies of the workers were moved to the room in which they slept as their shirts were changed into clean ones. They eyelids were closed by Eleanor's hand as tears fell from her eyes towards the body of Davis, who she was next to. China and Japan decided to stay with the waiter as they tried to cheer her up. Aaron looked towards the ground the entire time, not caring if no one noticed him as he held his fist tightly until they turned white.

The group who checked on the items had found them in the same position as ever. They all looked like they weren't used in a while, even the knives in which was brought to the devious mansion. Worry was now spreading them as they tried to figure out the situation. They could try to cut the bodies of someone else who was already dead with the knives to see if those cuts matched the ones that killed everyone, but they knew that many people will then get furious. Many questions still surrounded them. How were they killed without a single noise heard? Why were the workers killed as well? Why were they being killed in the first place?

Who was the murderer?

* * *

**Me; It's done!**

**Iceland: Have you told Latvia yet?**

**Me: ...**

**Iceland: What about Denmark?**

**Me: ... Bye! (Disappears)**

**Iceland: Wait what about me?**

**Guesses:**

**Funny Cat: Spain**

**Silent Phantom gal: Canada**

**Angelo: Norway**

**CoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s: Earth**

**MysticDacora: the murderer.**


	7. Just A Small Check

**Me: Hello everyone! Sorry for the not so early update! School is crazy! Here are the thanks!  
****_Thanks to:_**

_**hetalia4life: Thanks for the Story Review and Favorite!**_  
_**Guesses: England and America**_  
_**Leio13: Thanks for the review and Story Follow! It made me feel special! :D**_  
_**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s: Thanks for the review! Guess: Earth or Panguea**_  
_**Iiz42Awesome: Thanks for the reviews!**_

**Denmark: Why did you kill me!?  
Me: Stop complaining and do the disclaimer with Latvia!  
Denmark: Fine! She doesn't own the characters of Hetalia, they belong to their rightful owners.**

**Latvia: Well... she only owns the plot and her OC's.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: JUST A SMALL CHECK**

The living room was slowly being cleaned by the group of nations as the high noon sunlight filtered through the windows. The floor and walls were slowly becoming clean once again from the blood-stains that had ruined the room.

The two female nations helped clean the room as Ukraine swiped a mop back and forth slowly as her whole body was shaken. Belarus was swiping a wet cloth at the walls as the last of the blood was being cleaned up, leaving the white cloth to a deep red.

The male nations were checking around the room through the mahogany bookshelves and underneath the white couch. No weapons or poison were found during their entire search around the house.

"Bloody hell France, come and give us a hand." England said to the French man who was sitting on the white, soft couch. His feet were on top of the coffee table as he sighted. "We found no evidence for the past few hours. I doubt we'll ever even find anything." The French man said.

"But we didn't check that door." Russia said as he pointed a mahogany door on the right side of the wall. Is presence gave many of the nations of fear, as no one wanted to look around the blasted mansion any longer. It felt like a cold shiver went through their spines as it tried to push them to the door.

"I don't trust traveling without any people with us." Canada said with his low voice as his polar bear was being shoved closer to his chest. Sadly, he was once again not noticed by anyone in the room.

"We should look through the other rooms as well." America said in a normal voice. Even all of this was getting into his mind, but he still kept on a smile.

"You should stop trying to be the hero and not go on ahead you ass hat!" England yelled at his former colony as he just shoved his glasses closer to his face.

"I'll be going then. Does anyone else want to come?" Russia which made a few nations step away from the large nation as he shoved his face to his scarf as he let out a smile. Belarus, on the other hand, looked at her older brother as she walked towards him and hugged his arm. "I'm going with Big Brother." She said as she hugged her brother's arm tighter. Surprisingly, Russia still smiled and wasn't shivering in fear as always when around his little sister.

"Da, okay. What about you Big Sister?" Russia asked his older sister as she swiped her forehead with one arm as she gave out a sigh. "I'm still cleaning the floor, I don't want to disappoint anyone."

"Do you need any help?" Canada asked the female nation. Ukraine noticed the Canadian's kind offer as she gave out a small smile.

"Thank you for your kind offer." Ukraine began saying "But this is my work, you should go with your brother if you want to."

Canada just slightly moved his head from sideways. "I'll stay here instead. I'm still going to check the room just in case." The shy nation said.

"You people are only going to get in trouble and is not the kind of trouble you rather prefer." France said as he sighted. "What about you England?"

England looked at the French nation then at the small group that was about to travel the mansion soon as he just gave out a sight. "I'd prefer to go with them than stay another minute with you." The nation said as he walked towards the group.

France just gave out a huff as he looked away from the group that was departing. Russia turned the knob as it gave out a small click that seemed echoed through the room as the door slowly opened to a small hallway. It was a little dark from the lack of sunlight coming through since there were no bar filled windows. Russia padded the side of the small gap of the wall as he found something sticking out from the wall as he pushed it. The hallway was now covered in a bright light, as it showed another door in front of them as they looked from their spots.

The group moved away as they started their small exploration as America said "Don't worry dude, it is just a small check." He closed the door behind him with a small click, while ignoring the worried looks from the nations.

* * *

The room was dead silent as their slow breathing was the only thing heard. The sunlight was filtering through the small window as the brown haired boy looked through the window, his eyes gazed at the outside world in which was so close but so far. He clutched his fists tight as they turned to a blank white as he grinned in anger.

The young woman lay on her knees in front of the small body of the once scared waiter. His eyes were closed as his mouth was opened in a small O as his small clutched hands lay on his unmoving chest. He was wearing a new vest from the old one being stained by his own blood. Eleanor touched his hair with her hand as a tear lowly fell from her eye.

The two Asian nations stayed quiet as they looked at each other in silence. They didn't know what to say to the two humans, fearing that whatever they say might offend them. After a few seconds China nudged his younger brother's shoulder as he gave him a sign to talk. Japan was wide eyed and signed back if was meaning about him. China nodded as he gently pushed Japan a little forward as the small Asian looked at the two humans.

"Maybe we should talk to pass time." Japan said as the two humans looked at him.

Japan couldn't speak, for he had nothing to say to them. China, noticing his brother's attempt to lighten the mood failing, decided to help him. "So they must have been really nice right?" China asked.

"Yeah, they were very nice." Eleanor said sadly with a smile. Aaron just grunted as still looked through the window.

"Uh, so what do you guys do on your free time?" China asked while trying to change the subject. Aaron just grunted as he kept looking at the window.

"That's not very polite." Japan whispered as he sat next to Eleanor.

"That jerk!" China whispered as well as he sat to Eleanor's other side.

"Is not his fault, I think this is going in his head as well." Eleanor whispered to the two countries. She looked at the brown haired man, but he wasn't paying attention to him.

"How can you think about that about him? He isn't nice at all!" China whispered back. Eleanor gave the nation a glare as she said "Well, sincerely, our guests were going crazy on the whole murder thing on us, I mean I wanted to scream out loud that it wasn't us that we were innocent, but I was too scared. Not even Chef Carlos was doing any good. Aaron, while taking it too far, managed to stand up for us."

"Really?" China asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. You see, our boss is always on business trips so he sends his worker to check up on the mansion almost every day, and he is very, very strict. When we first got our jobs, there were 26 other workers… they each made the simplest of mistakes and were easily fired. I'm pretty sure he had to keep this job like the rest of us."

"Just go to a friend's house that's it." China said.

"Still… I'm sorry for his behavior." Eleanor said quietly.

"Uh, maybe we were being too hard on you guys - aru." China said.

"Don't worry, Eleanor-san, everything will be all right." Japan said kindly.

"Thanks… hey, how do you think the murderers happened?" Eleanor asked.

The nations just looked away while not knowing the answers themselves.

* * *

"I thought you were scared to death of your sister, but you are actually calm around her now." England whispered to the tall nation as they walked through the hallway as they found the door in front of them. Belarus, who did not hear the whispers, just hugged her brother's arm.

"Da, it's true." Russia whispered back. "But if this keeps happening with all of the murders, I want to be with my family… for the rest of my time here. I wanted Ukraine to come, but I was glad she decided to stay to help someone. I love my big sister's kindness towards others, even if she is a crybaby. I also love my little sister, not how Belarus wants it but still I love her like any older brother. I love my family… I just which our bosses separated us when we wanted to see each other."

England was surprised by the tall nation's answer. The nation kept on smiling as he looked his younger sister, who was now looking at the door carefully. _Did he… really meant what he said?_ England thought to himself as America opened the door in front of them.

The room was very dark as many lumps of shadows encircled around the room. America padded the hard walls until he round a small switch and pressed it. The lights from a single light bulb turned on as it left a not so bright illumination towards the room. The room's walls were of a dark, dusty brown with a few spider webs and such around them. The floor seemed to be made of an old kind of wood that creek once America stepped a foot on it. The room was filled with many closed boxes as they stacked up in different sizes of stacks in the room. The boxes were all dull and old looking, as if no one had been in this room for years.

"This must be the storage room." Russia said as he entered the room after America, who was close to the door on the left side while observing some boxes. Belarus stood close to her brother as he walked in a straight line towards a small stack of boxes about four or five of them. The stacks went up to Russia's waist as he looked at the box on top. He took the upper parts of the box as he opened it as he saw what was inside- _SLASH!_

A sharp knife had slashed inside Russia's chest as he slightly opened his mouth from the small shock, but he returned his small smile as always. Belarus, America and England were filled with shock. Belarus took a few steps back from the shock of what had just happened.

Russia looked down at the knife as he went wide eyed as his sweet smile disappeared right before him. Attached to the knife was a ball made out of a dirty silver metal as many wires of different colors as they were attached to the device as a small ticking sound was heard from the device. _Tick. Tick. Tick…_

"Get out." Russia said loud enough for everyone to listen to him. A dark aurora was surrounding the tall nation. The nations gave him weird stares as they wonder Russia's sudden change of personality. "Dude what do you-"

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Russia kept on yelling as England force America to get out of the room to calm the tall nation down. Meanwhile, his younger sister Belarus just looked at him as she said "What is the meaning of this big brother?"

Russia looked at the device as the ticking sound got faster and faster by the second as his heart's pace was beginning to quicken. He had to get his little sister to leave and fast. "Belarus, leave now!" he told his younger sister.

"Russia what is it? Russia, answer me! Russia! Ru-" Belarus couldn't finish her sentence as she was pushed out of the room roughly by her older brother as he gave out a small smile as he said "Tell Ukraine I love you guys." As he shut the door, being the only one in the room.

The nations out in the hallway were wide eyed as Belarus started to punch on the hard metal door as she yelled her older brother's name angrily. Anger filled her eyes as her punches echoed through the hallways in those few seconds. The other two nations were wide-eyed from what had just happened as they tried to control the angry female nation.

Russia looked at the bomb as the ticking got very quick. His heart was beating very fast as he breathed heavily, the sound of his breath barely heard from the ticking sound. As he closed his eyes and though _Goodbye Ukraine, Belarus…_

_ I will always love you._

_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!_

"BBBBBIIIIIGGGGGGGG BBBBRRRRROOOOOOTTTTTHHHHHEEE EERRRRRR!"

A loud sound was heard as it echoed around the entire mansion. The sound shook the ground as if God was having a war with the planet. Everyone in the entire mansion heard the noise as fear was starting to enter in their veins.

"What happened?" Canada asked as he quickly ran towards the shocked nations along with the older sister of the Russian nation as she looked worried. She looked at her sister's face with worry, which in which was showing all of her fears in sight as her eyes were small with the fear growing inside her.

"Belarus, where's Russia?" Ukraine asked her younger sister as she opened the door to the room.

The room was now in ruins. The stacks of boxes were now destroyed as they had fallen towards the floor. Supplies and materials were burned and destroyed as the items in the boxes were destroyed from the explosion. Pieces of wood scattered around the room as the floor was destroyed into pieces from many places. On the floor lay the body of the Russian nation. His body was filled with blood as it spilled down as the wound from the knife and the bomb was a very dark red as it spilled from his dear body. The knife and bomb were destroyed from the deadly explosion. Russia's face was covered in blood as well as his clothes which were now stained in his blood and torn from the explosion. A small smile rested on the Russian's face as his eyes were closed.

The pair of sisters was wide with shock as they slowly walked to the body as they fell on their knees. Ukraine started to cry as her younger sister started to hug her as she pat her back as tears of her own fell from her cheeks as they fell to the broken floor like raindrops in a leaf. Her dear sister's cries were the only thing heard in the entire room.

The other nations finally had arrived and were filled with fear at the scenario. Eleanor shook greatly as she fell on her knees quietly as her hands were over her head as she whispered herself as she was wide-eyed. Aaron, realizing that Eleanor was freaking out in the corner, ran towards her as he hugged her close to his chest as he whispered a small song in her ear to calm her down.

The nations were now pale with fear for what they had just witnessed. Their skins were sweating as their heart beats were increasing with speed. Their eyes were now getting wider and wider for as fear was entering them. Their veins were now feeling cold as shivers went through them. Russia, the strong and all powerful nation, was killed by a deadly explosion.

The murderer was for sure turning into the puppet master.

* * *

**Russia: So you killed me. KOLOKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL KOL**

**Me: Don't worry! Once we figure out who is the murderer you can kill him or her! :3**

**Russia: okay!**

**Me: Okay since I will live please R&R!**

_**Guesses: **_

_**Funny Cat: Spain**_

_**Silent Phantom gal: Canada**_

_**Angelo: Norway**_

_**CoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s: Earth or Panguea **_

_**MysticDacora: the murderer. **_

_****__**hetalia4life: England or America.**_


	8. Alexander Reedbuck

**Me: Hello nations! Happy New Year! The world did not end! :D Sorry for the late update, stuff happens. :P Anyway, here goes my thanks!**

**_Thanks to:_**

_**Silent Phantom gal: Thanks for the review! Yes, yes we are! XD**_  
_**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s: Thanks for the review!**_  
_**Galefire: Thanks for the review, Story Follow, Story Fave, Author Fave and Follow!**_  
_**Guess: Canada**_  
_**Michi the Sunflower Queen: Thanks for the Faves and Review!**_  
_**Guess: Canada**_  
_**xXThe Girl In WonderlandXx: Thanks for the Story Fave!**_  
_**MysticDacora: Thanks for the review! Well, I have to kill someone to make this story interesting.**_  
_**Angelo Assassin: Thanks for the Story Follow!**_  
_**Iiz42Awesome: Thanks for the Story Review and Follow!**_  
_**Guess: England**_  
_**CoolHotSmartCookie: Thanks for the story follow!**_  
_**Giggling at Maps 4Ever: Thanks for the story review! :D**_

**Me: Well, Russia will you may?**

**Russia: Da, the autor doesn't own Hetalia. She only owns the OC's and the plot. All characters go to their rightful owners. Now will you become one with Russia? ^J^**

**Me: O-o...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: ALEXANDER REEDBUCK **

Silence filled the room, as the air seemed to thicken in pressure by the minute. It felt has if the gravity was pushing the trapped people down, down, and down on the hard ground. Their fears were growing and growing as if the small seed of panic was sprouting into a dark, menacing flower inside their hearts, with the exception of the killer.

They were found in a small bedroom on the second floor as the limp body of the tall, cold nation Russia laid on a clean bed. His clothes were still stained and his wounds were cleaned as much as it was possible for them. Russia's eyes were closed as he showed a sweet, innocent smile on his face, his hands on top of one another lay on his chest. They held grip on the tarnished and burned scarf that covered Russia's neck. He looked truly peaceful, as if saving the other nations' lives was worth his own death.

The siblings of the tall nation were knelled to his side. His older sister's tears fell down from her big eyes and down her pale cheeks as they fell to the ground with a drip, drop, drip, drop. The younger sibling sat next to the female nation, her eyes were dull and showed pain and suffering as he clutched part of her brother's clothing tightly as her fists turned white from the pressure and strength put in them.

Everyone was at the room, some giving one another sharp looks. Their trust of one another was starting to fade away and away into the light, as if they could have fly through the walls the bound them away from their freedom. A plan had to be made in order to survive this wrenched mansion that had cursed them into death.

"This… this is getting too far." France said as he looked at the floor as he started to shake a little. His twiddled his thumbs as if trying to distract him from the fear of death.

"We…. We can't die, right?" Latvia asked Estonia who had no idea on how to react to Russia's death, especially so soon after their young friend's death. Sorrow still filled their hearts as Poland patted their backs in order to try to calm them down.

"I never imagined this coming to me…" Aaron whispered something else but was too low to understand. He held Eleanor close to his chest to calm her down from her small breakdown from before. Her eyes were closed as she clutched her hands on his chest.

Finland looked around him as he saw the other Nordics. Sweden, for the first time, actually looked sad and a little scared while Norway just looked at the ground, the blood on his face was wiped off. Finland decided something as he stood up and got everyone's attention.

"This has to end now." Finland said which gave him many weird expressions from others.

"We have to work together. All of us, including them." He looked at Aaron and Eleanor. "We already know that they aren't the murderers, in fact we were so angry at the beginning that we forgot something important…" Everyone looked at him waiting for him to answer. "They can't kill us, they don't have the ability."

The other nations were wide eyed as the Nordic's answer. The nations who blamed the workers realized their mistake to blame them. Their anger had overpowered them and they just started to use words like knives towards the others. They had become heartless because, deep down in their minds, they knew that one of them had killed them. They didn't wanted to believe it, they couldn't.

Aaron and Eleanor just looked at them with weird expressions on their faces. "What do you mean… ability?" Eleanor asked shyly.

Finland looked at the table with the weapons at the side. They decided to bring the weapons to the room and discuss about what to do with them. Finland looked a small kitchen that lay on the table as it shone a little from the sunlight through the window. "Pass me the smallest knife over there." Finland said to Japan, who was the closest to the table. The Asian nation looked at the Nordic with an uncertain look before deciding to give him the knife.

The Nordic looked at the small knife that he held with his right hand close to him. He opened his left hand as his palm was shown in front of his face as he pointed the knife towards the open palm. Sweden looked wide eyed as he said "What are you doing? Stop i-" But too late as Finland cut a small cut on his palm as he held back a whimper of pain as a line of blood started to come out from the wound as it traveled the palm until it went into the edge as drops of blood fell from his palm. "Look at my palm." He said kindly towards the two workers, who were surprised by the blonde's actions but looked at the palm as instructed.

What came next had truly surprised them. The wound in the pale palm started to shrink in size. The skin looked like it was being stitched from both sides of the wound as the blood right on top of it started to what could only be described as sucked back inside the body. Then in a few seconds the wound was no more, leaving only the trail of blood that wasn't sucked in due to not being on top of the wound since it moved farther from is start line. Their eyes were wide as they were impressed by what could only a miracle.

"You see, I am immortal, as well as everyone else. We are the personifications of different nations all around the world. We represent the politics, the economy, and even our people. Even if we don't make the rules inside of them we fight each fight the nation fights. We lived since the birth of our nations as we help our nation grow with our own ideas if the leaders approve. The disasters on our nations, natural or human, can affect us. They can leave us wounds and or scars, depending on the trouble. Small wounds such as these are easily healed in seconds, making us literally unable to die. The nation cannot live without its personification and a personification cannot live without its nation." Finland finished his explanation.

The other nations were wide-eyed. Finland had told two mortals their secret, one in which they never told anyone but a few people in the government. "Why did you tell them?!" England asked the Nordic for he was quite angry at Finland. "You can-"

"Do you believe me?" Finland asked the two mortals as he cut England's sentenced. The two mortals looked at each other as they looked at the nation again. "I believe you." Aaron said which surprised many of the nations. "Some people would deny instantly… but after watching that there has to be a reason."

"I'm surprised that you believe it." Eleanor said at Aaron as she moved away from the boy. "Don't you?" Aaron asked as Eleanor looked at the nations and nodded as well. "I don't know how… but I believe in you." She told Finland as he smiled.

"Why did you tell them?" Norway asked the other Nordic.

"We only have one another to trust and they need to know what they are dealing with." Finland said.

"What do you mean about ability?" Eleanor asked again.

"Although we are immortal, we can still die." Germany said as he looked to the ground. His bandaged fist was getting all dirty of blood since he decided to not change the bandaged. "There a very few ways: One is if the nation collapses, the personification dies."

"I see… it would make sense." Aaron said.

"There could be another way." Everyone turned to China as they looked at the Asian nation as he looked at the window. His black ponytail had strands of hair out of place as his head lay on one of his hands. The other hand moved quietly on and off of the window as he looked at the bar filled window with sorrowful eyes. He looked at the beautiful day outside as the lighting sun and white, rain filled clouds covered the bright blue sky.

"What do you mean?" Spain asked.

"When a few nations still exited in the beginning like the Roman Empire and such… when we were still young… an empire was killed in cold blood." Everyone was surprised by the black haired Asian's words as he stopped his hand from making any more contact from the window. He looked at the others around him as he looked at their scared expressions of some and sighted.

"Is something I don't like to remember." He began his explanation. "A empire had killed the poor victim. At first no one would believe him because of all of the fights and wars we had, we couldn't kill any of the personifications. But he held many weapon with him, all covered in blood that matched the weapons used to kill the victim. Another personification had witness it all and had a big mental problem, but thank goodness he got over it – aru. The culprit said that he hated the victim so much, he used such awful words. You could instantly tell the anger in his words and in his eyes. Since he couldn't die, he was sentenced to slavery until his power would fall. Then a miracle occurred, a new personification was born to replace the victim. We knew it since each personification was always found with white clothing with a sign that represented his empire and siblings. That empire grew well. So it was stated that if your hate for them was strong enough, then you could kill a nation and wait for a new one."

The people around him were wide-eyed as they could not say any words to express their emotions, but their eyes told quite enough to the black nation.

"Wait, if you are saying that, if we hate someone enough, we can kill them in any way? As long as we planned and prepared it?" England asked as China nodded his head as he answered his answer. The nation stepped back a little for he was scared of the situation.

"This can't be happening." Austria said as he clenched his fist hard. Hungary took his fist with both of her hands as she said "Don't worry Austria. I'm sure everything will be all right." She looked at the male musician with her sweet eyes as she put a smile across her face.

"How are you so sure? We could die by now for all we know!" Norway yelled as a few nations flinched in fear as their hopes were being destroyed by the nation's few negative words. Ukraine put her head on her younger sister's shoulder as she started to whimper like a small pup. Belarus looked at the Nordic nation with death looking eyes as she started to pat her sister's back to comfort her.

"Yelling that there is no hope left isn't making this situation better!" Hungary yelled angrily at the Nordic as he looked at Hungary with sad eyes before looking down on the marble floor. Hungary looked away from the Nordic as she kept on holding Austria's fist with her hands. She started to remember the sweet times she had before entering the mansion as memories filled inside her head. Then she suddenly remembered something as it flashed in her mind.

Hungary looked at the two waiters as she asked "Eleanor, Aaron, what happened to Alexander Reedbuck?" Many nations looked at the Hungarian female nation as they wondered the same thing. Alexander Reedbuck, the person who had invited them to this mansion, who had prepared a feast for them, the same person who had brought them to their death beds. The next thing had surprised the nations as Aaron moved his as the words came out from them.

"Who's Alexander Reedbuck?" Aaron asked for he was quite confused.

The nations didn't know how to respond to the man's question as the man just looked at the nations with confused eyes. "Alexander Reedbuck, the owner of the mansion. Don't you know him? He invited us! He works for America's government!" Prussia yelled at the workers as he showed his invitation with Alexander Reedbuck's name on it as well as the other nations, all except for one.

"Actually, there is no Alexander Reedbuck." America said as he took out his invitation from his email out to the public. Instead of being invited by a Alexander Reedbuck the letter was from the Congress as a whole. "The Congress invited me with the other nations to try and to make peace. Man, they will never learn!" America started to laugh as he looked at the people around him looked at him with serious expressions as America's laugh slowly died out in the room as it left a silence.

The nations were now in total fear as the two workers kept looking confused as well as everyone else. They had been lied, tricked, dragged to a sick mansion with poor clueless and innocent people to work there as they were being sent down to kill like a bunch of hares released just to be chased by a hunting dog. They were small, scared hares trying to run away from their fears, from the torture, from the blood, running away from death. While trying to save their lives their only falling for the Hunting Dog's trap as he or she takes control of the situation.

"I'm scared…" Eleanor said as she looked at the window as she looked outside.

The room felt silent as a few nations gave each other suspicious looks. Other nations were now panicking on the inside as their skins turned pale white as the world around them felt like it was going to end in a matter of seconds. A murderer was trapped with one of them, and whoever it is not giving up for sure.

"Hey, who owns this mansion? It isn't Alexander, so who's your damn boss?" Prussia asked the two waiters as they looked at the white haired albino. Aaron stood up from his seat as he said "His name is Ryan Sanderson; he was the one who hired us to be the waiters of this mansion."

"He's a stubborn man who only seems to care is to make every damn thing perfect. He hired many more people, but all got fired by his stupid reasons. It was possible that he enjoyed firing people, since he fired so many people that I couldn't count."

"He can't be that bad." Hungary said as everyone looked at Eleanor as she looked at the floor while she twilled her thumbs around. "Well, in my opinion he was a –"she cut herself of as she looked at the floor still.

"If she says a person is a bastard, he's a bastard." Aaron said.

"I didn't say that word." Eleanor said.

"I know what you meant. Anyway, even if he was a total ass he gave the strangest of orders and requests. Before you guys came he said he had to leave to get something. Well, he locked all of the doors on the third floor as he said 'don't let anyone on this floor, or else' as if he was trying to scare us."

"Wait, there's a third floor? Why wouldn't he allow us to enter there?" Austria asked the waiter.

"The third floor is where the piano room, the library and other rooms are found. I'm pretty sure he just doesn't want a mess there. But he just left… and never came back." Eleanor said as she moved her silky black hair away from her green eyes as she looked at the ground.

"I think he was just pretending to be the owner of the mansion." Estonia said as he got many looks from all of the nations. "What do you mean, Estonia?" Lithuania asked as he started at the blonde Estonian with a confused expression on his face.

"This 'Alexander Reedbuck' hired a fake boss to make sure the waiters don't get into trouble. The real owner could have only one reason of doing so." Estonia said.

The nations waited for him to say anything as they thought about the only reason. They thought for a few seconds as the idea came into one of their minds as the nation looked wide-eyed as England looked at Estonia and asked "You don't mean?..."

"The only reason was to keep his or her identity a secret. His or her name isn't even Alexander Reedbuck. Plus, if we think about China's explanation… the murderer of those six nations and 4 workers is in this very room." Estonia finally said as the room fell silent once again in the cursed-like mansion.

The tension grew dramatically as questions began to enter their heads as they tried to think the situation through, but the stress of being killed next was burned behind the back of their minds as they tried to think of a way to escape the living hell in which they stand.

"Wait, you said there was a third floor, right?" Hungary asked as the brown-haired man nodded as he responded the Hungarian's question. "Then why don't we go and check out the third floor? Maybe there's something that can open the front door."

"Like a key?" Norway asked the female Hungarian nation as she nodded her head. "Yes, maybe there is a key somewhere around the rooms on that floor." She said.

Many people looked up at the Hungarian nation as a glimpse of hope had entered their souls, some people even smiled at the lady. If they checked the only unseen floor in the entire mansion, maybe their answers will be found.

"I thought the man closed everything." Austria stated at the female nation as she turned to face towards the Austrian nation as she smiled "We can always try. It could be all that is left." The Austrian looked at the female nation for a while before sighting as he said "Fine, since is all we got."

"I'm not going." Everyone turned as they stared at Belarus as she still sat close to her dear brother's body with her older sister by her side. "I'm staying with Big Brother, just a little longer." Ukraine turned from her position as she spoke to the other nations in the room "I'm staying too. I'm staying with my little sister as well." She looked at her little sister with a sad smile as she turned back facing at the Russian nation's body once again.

"I-I see… well that makes sense." Germany said as he looked at the remaining Baltic nations as he asked "Are you two staying for Latvia?"

Estonia and Lithuania looked at each other for a while before telling their answers to the group. "Yes, I'll stay." Estonia said. "Me too…" Lithuania said as he played with his thumbs in nervousness.

"Well since Lithuania is staying here, I, like, should totally stay with them." Poland states as he moved towards the Baltics.

"Can I stay as well?" Sweden asked the nations. "Denmark and Iceland deserve to have their closest company at least." Finland looked from his spot at the nations as he said "I as well, I want to show my respect. Norway, will you stay too?" Finland asked the blond nation as he sighted and nodded his head.

"Well there are still plenty of people from both groups, does anyone else would like to stay?" Germany asked the group as Eleanor slowly raised her hand "I'll make sure the nations who will stay will settle in… if that is fine with you." She said with a shaken voice.

Germany nodded his head as he said "Ja, well… looks like we'll going to explore this hell a little more." Everyone else nodded as the first group began to leave the room as they left the second room behind them along with the other nations in the hell mansion.

* * *

**Me: Hey why isn't anyone talking?**

**Estonia: We're too scare too see who dies next.**

**Latvia: Russia managed to die...**

**Me: Well, don't worry, because it won't get any better! :D Bye! -disappears-**

**Nations: O-o**


	9. I'M BACK! SORRY FOR DELAY!

**HELLO EVERYONE IS ME, SPIRITWOLFE123! I'M VERY SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN SUCH A LONG TIME! YOU SEE, SCHOOL IS A PAIN AND FOR SOME REASON I DIDN'T HAVE THE INSPIRATION TO WRITE... OR WAS IT LAZINESS... WELL ANYWAY, I'M ALMOST HALFWAY THERE WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I'M HAPPY TO SAY IF THIS KEEPS ON GOING, YOU'LL BE ABLE TO READ IT! :D SO IF YOU ARE WORRIED IF I AM DEAD OR IF I'M DONE WITH THIS STORY WELL I'M NOT! YIPPEE! XD **

**SO GET READY! BECAUSE I'M COMING BACK!**

**... OH AND HAPPY LATE EASTER, THANKSGIVING, VALENTINE'S DAY AND CHRISTMAS! XD AND OTHER HOLIDAYS!**


	10. The Search and Painful Memories

**Me: I... I DID IT! AFTER SO MANY MONTHS OF NO FREE TIME, I'VE FINALLY FINISHED! PLUS, THIS IS A REALLY LONG ONE! :D**

**Everyone: Finally!**

**Me: Okay, First of all. I'm VERY sorry for not posting in such a long time! I made this chapter extra long for you guys! Second, I don't have a list, but I would like to thank everyone for Following, Faving, Reviewing or simply reading my book!**

**Estonia: Well that's very ni-**

**Me: Oh! I have the list of the guesses! :D**

_**Funny Cat: Spain  
Silent Phantom gal: Canada  
Angelo: Norway  
CoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s: Earth or Panguea  
MysticDacora: the murderer.  
hetalia4life: England or America.  
XxLadyOfSinxX: Canada or America.  
Galefire: Canada  
Michi the Sunflower Queen: Canada  
Iiz42Awesome: England  
AimIsTalking: Spain  
CrazyAnimeOtaku198: China or Canada  
PurpleLuna98: Belarus**_

**America: Dude, that is a lot! Who's Canada?**

**Canada: Why am I guessed a lot? **

**Me: America! He is your brother!**

**America: Oh right! XD**

**Me: -_-... Latvia! Disclaimer please. And this one is a really long chapter!**

**Latvia: Ugh... okay. The author doesn't own the Hetalia characters, as they belong to their respectful owners. She only owns her OC's and the plot.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: THE SEARCH AND PAINFUL MEMORIES.**

The third floor was filtered by the outside light as the group walked through the silent hallway. The doorknob slightly tilted before stopping right on its tracks as the nation growled in anger.

"Dammit!" Prussia said as he let go of the metal doorknob, "Is locked!"

"Calm down you idiot! I'm sure there are other doors unlocked." Hungary said.

Austria just grunted as he said "The door is obviously locked. You should just give up."

Austria looked at Aaron, who was lying his back on the wall as he looked at the other nations try to open the other doors. "The doors aren't going to open, you know that right?!" he said with a smirk. Austria got irritated with the man as he asked with anger, "Why would the man lock the door anyway?"

"Beats me." Aaron said. "There is only a library, the Master Room, the laundry room, and the music room."

Austria suddenly lost all anger as he went closer towards the servant with a dark aura surrounding him as he asked. "Music room?!"

Aaron just smirked as he pointed towards the door were Prussia and Hungary were trying to open, "There's your destination." he said. Just as Aaron suspected, Austria went towards the other two nations as he pushed Prussia out of his way. "Step aside! I'll open the room!" Austria said as he tried to open the door, but his tries were brought to a fruitless conclusion, yet he still continues on trying.

"Wait, what about what you just said a few seconds ago?!" Prussia said. As he looked at the servant, who has a wider smirk on his face than before as Prussia realized what happed as he, too, let out a smirk. The albino walked to the man as he started to laugh. "Kesesesese! You told him is had instruments inside, right?!"

"Well, it is the truth." Aaron said. "But the guy sure loves his instruments. Hey, did you know there are two locks on that door?" Aaron said.

"You're kidding me?!" Prussia said, barely holding his laugh.

"No, so if he manages to unlock it even with a lock pin, there is still another lock. Plus, the second lock is a puzzle." Aaron said.

"Kesesesese! I like this guy! Hey, France! Spain! Come here!" he said as the two looked at him with questioning looks as they walked towards the two men, while looking at the Austrian desperately trying to open the door with Hungary trying to calm him down. "What's wrong with him?" France asked.

"I told him the door led to the music room, now he's very desperate to open the door." Aaron said.

"Ohohoho! You are one sneaky bastard!" France said as he started to laugh with the Prussian.

Aaron suddenly stopped smirking as he looked away from the nations as he looked at the floor.

"Oh, what's wrong?" France asked the man as he titled his head farther from the nation. "I'm…" The waiter whispered.

France then suddenly looked at the man as he asked "What's that? I didn't lits-"

"I'm sorry, okay!" Aaron said as he started to shift his back towards France. France was confused as he looked at Spain behind, who had a gloomy look as he was staring at the man.

"I'm…I'm sorry for being a… dickhead, Okay!" Aaron exclaimed as he kept on looking away from the two nations. "I'm… I'm an immature bastard okay…"

"I forgive you." Spain said. Aaron looked at the Spaniard with much surprise. "I guess we should all forgive each other." The Spaniard said as he looked at the other nations in the hallways. "Is ironic, actually, we are all at least hundreds of years old and we still fight like a bunch of brats."

"We weren't thinking. Since someone just died when they had the gift of immortality, it just went into our heads. Yes, is true that the evidence was against you guys, but still… I don't know how to say it, really. You guys already lost four of your friends and all we did was quarrel. It is kind of sad, actually." Spain looked towards the worker as he said, "Maybe we can start all over again."

Aaron looked at the Spaniard, still surprised of what he just said. _Why am I being nice?_ He thought to himself. _I do feel guilty, but If I start being nice, then -_

"Plus I can help you with handling with the chica that you like." Spain said happily.

"I don't like Eleanor!" Aaron said angrily.

"I never said you did." Spain said with a smirk on his face. Aaron then realizes his mistake as he starts to blush with embarrassment.

"Ohohohohoho, looks like we have here a romantic issue here!" France said as he started to annoy the worker.

"Shut up! Is not like that!" Aaron said as his blushed became brighter and brighter.

"Kesesesese! He looks like a little kid with a first time crush!" Prussia said as he started to poke Aaron along with France. They kept on annoying the poor man as Spain started to join with them.

"Stop it! You guys are annoying!" Aaron said, still blushing.

"Oh come on! You were so nice just a few seconds ago!" Spain said as he kept on poking the annoyed man.

"Western nations sure are immature." China said as he was looking at the Bad Touch Trio annoying Aaron and Austria, who was still trying to open the door. China looked at Japan, who let go of the metal doorknob in dismay. "Is no use, it is locked up tight." Japan said.

"Well, this stinks." China said as he looked at America and Canada, who were trying to open a door on the far front of them. "Hey, can you open that door?" China asked America.

"No can do, dude! What about you?" America asked.

"No, and these people really should stop trying." China said pointing at the Austrian, who was still trying to open the door.

America just sighted as he rubbed his arm in dismay. He looked at China as he yelled out to him, "Dammit, well too bad. Looks like Aaron was telling the truth after all. Looks like we should go –"

"Hey, ass hat! This door just opened!" England said as he and Germany had opened the door, which led to a dark door up ahead. The rest of the group looked at the path to the room, surprised that one door was actually unlocked.

"Aaron, which room does this door lead to?" Austria said with a little worry.

"The library." Aaron said as he was still surprised of one door being unlocked.

"Great. This is the room that we need." England said, "We can check the books and see what this guy researches. There might be nothing, but knowing what he or she studies could be useful."

"So, is this a good thing or a bad thing?" America asked.

"This is a good thing, you git. Also, there might be a key to the other rooms." England said.

"I don't believe this is a good idea." Germany said. "It just smells trouble to me."

"I agree with Germany, we should just tell the others first at least." Austria said.

Canada nodded his head in agreement as he hugged his polar bear closer to him with fear.

"What's wrong West, are you scared? Sheesh, and I though Austria was a coward" Prussia said as he looked at the ceiling with his arms behind his head.

"I'm not scared. I'm being rational." Germany said with irritation towards his older brother.

America just sighted as he said, "Come on guys. How bad can it be? It is just a library."

"You should listen to those two." Aaron said as everyone looked at him.

"Why is that? This is the only way to go." America said with irritation as he looked at the worker with a sharp glare. Aaron just sighted as he crossed his arms while looking at the nations.

"Don't be an idiot." Aaron began saying, "Like I said before, the man locked all of the doors here. The man never even let us in the library in the first place. Plus, since when did the door just randomly start unlocking itself? This is obviously a trap. The curiosity kills the cat. Not to mention, the man had the keys with him."

England just looked at the man in fear. Everyone was starting to get worried as fear was once again devouring them. The gentleman just sighted as he tried to stop shaking on the inside as he told to the arrogant man, "You might be right," England said, "but you also might be wrong. We have to check this room sooner or later. This might be the only lead to our exit. Plus, there might be tools to cut through the metal bars, or at least open the other locked doors."

All nations were now staring at the blonde nation with surprise. The nation, sadly, did have a point. The nations were now torn between either going to the room or towards the other nations. Some of the nations were now looking at England, as they started to suspect the gentleman.

"Well, I guess we have to go." China said as he started to enter the room. America just smiled as he started to pat China's back. "All right! Let's go!"

Japan just nodded as he once again agreed with America and entered the room. Canada, giving up of not entering the room, followed the small nation without much notice. Hungary looked at the other nations as she started to enter the room as well with fear. One by one the nations were entering the room as Aaron just looked at them mad.

Austria and Germany still had their doubts about the room, but the great Prussia started to push them towards the room as he said "Come on guys! Is just a library! You guys should burn off some of that worry!"

"This isn't a good idea. Guys listen!" Aaron said as England looked at the young man as he said "If you are too scared, then go. It is fine by me."

Aaron just looked at the nation as he just grunted and entered the room.

The room was now lit up as America pressed a switch on the left side of the wall. The room was covered with mahogany colored bookcases as they were filled with books of all sizes. Their covers looked old and new, hardcover and paper, leather and even gold. The books themselves looked like they haven't been read in a long time. The floor was covered in a beautiful purple rug with gold trims on its sides with golden designs of flowers in the middle of it. The walls were of a dark brown color as many old painting were hanged up for décor.

The nations were surprised at the beautiful library as they began to travel around the large room. Each person searched all over of the books, but sadly they were filled with shock. Each of the books that they have opened has been completely blank. Not a single word, picture or even smudge was found on the opened books.

"What is this – aru?!" China said as he looked at a brown, leather book he was carrying. He quickly flipped through the pages again and again, but he still saw blank pages. Many of the nations did the same, but their search became fruitless as well.

"This isn't making any sense!" Spain said as he put the book back to where it went as he looked around with fear and boredom. "We should leave, there isn't anything here anyway." He said as looked at the floor.

"I agree. There is nothing interesting here, anyway!" France said, quiet pissed off of not finding anything useful for them anyway. He looked around from left to right, but just let out a sigh as he said, "This is a waste of time!"

"Hai, there isn't much here, it seems." Japan said.

England just looked around after putting the book he took back to its proper place. He looked around the room when suddenly he found a door next to two bookcases. The door was a simple wooden one, nothing fancy. England couldn't resist as he saw Prussia and Germany walking to another part of the room, one of them annoying the other. England decided to call them up to come towards him as he said, "Hey! I've found a door!"

The British nation managed to catch the brothers' attentions as they started to walk towards him. Prussia just looked happy while Germany just looked annoyed. "Great, so what's inside?" Prussia asked.

England opened the door and found a wide but empty room with plain colored walls and a shiny floor of the same color. England entered the room but was instantly bored as nothing special was in front of him.

"What's going on?" Aaron asked as he saw the opened door as he was surprised. "There is a door here?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, but everything here is pretty boring." England said, "If there is anything."

"Really, well that sucks. Hey West, go check the room out! It is not awesome for me!" Prussia said as he pushed the German into the room with the blonde nation's irritation. "Bruder, if you want to check this room, go check it yourself!" Germany said.

Meanwhile, Canada was looking through a bookcase as he tried to find a book that wasn't blank. "Ugh, this is one useless library, right Kumojaca?" he asked the polar bear who looked at him and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Canada!" Canada said as he moved to another bookcase. This bookcase had many old looking books that didn't interested Canada in the slightest. Then he found one book that, unlike the rest, was a golden one and looked very new. Canada, with much interest, took the book and realized that there was a small piece of paper sticking out between the pages of the books.

"What is this?... WHAT THE?!" Canada exclaimed as he found a white, dirty note. The note was written with a red color as the words "Hope you like the warmth." were written.

Canada was filled with surprise and fear as he tried to think what was happening before it happened…

Before that, the two brothers were still arguing as usual. "Well, if you don't then guess I'll keep this." Prussia said as he held an iron cross on his hand. Germany just realizing just got angry as he said "You are really more annoying today, Prussia!"

"Kesesesese! That is why everyone loves me!" Prussia just said as Germany started to walk towards him, but before even taking the second step…

…..It happened.

A loud noise was heard from the library, as if the sound of nails scratching a chalkboard was being heard from the same room, but only ten times worse as it echoed throughout the room. As the noise reached the sensitive ears of the people inhabitation the room, pain entered their ear drums as the where paralyzed in pain as they covered their ears for protection.

Sadly, this was only the distraction. Were the door to the boring and wide room was has been shut by a new metal door that came sliding from the inside of the wall as it covered the entrance to the blunt room in an instant. After locking itself to make sure it could not be open, the metal door had finished its job.

Trapping whoever was inside of the room.

The noise had finally stopped as everyone managed to recover from the terrible noise that echoed through the now quiet library. Then all of the sudden the two bookcases that were near the metal started to fall towards the ground, as it made a loud noise that traveled throughout the room.

All of the nations who weren't near the metal door began to run towards were the crashing noise came as they were worried of the incidents. The nations managed to reunite to where the bookcases had fallen. The only thing that was behind the once standing bookcases was the plain wall.

"What is going on here?!" Hungary asked as she looked at the Prussian and at the worker, who both were surprised at the situation. Prussia skin became paler and paler if it was possible. He clutched his shaking hands together on his sides as he just started at the metal door with total shock and fear as it enveloped him.

"Prussia… are you all right?" Spain asked as everyone looked at the albino, who just stood quiet. "Where's Germany? Wasn't he with you, Prussia?" Austria asked the albino. Finally, Prussia broke down as he ran towards the metal door as he started to punch and kick it with anger and fear as he yelled out "WEST! WEST!"

The nations were surprise as they were confused on with what was going on. "Aaron what is happening?" Japan asked the worker, whose skin and has been acting as if it had been frozen in the spot. Aaron then regained his ability to speak as he said "Two of the nations have been locked in!"

"Two nations?! Who could the other be –" America asked but stopped talking as he started to realize that there was still another person missing as his blue eyes were wide with fear. He then came to Prussia's side as he started to kick and punch the door as well with all of his might as he yelled out "ENGLAND! ENGLAND!"

Just as they thought things got worse, the part of the wall of where the fallen bookcases were covering began to slide away, revealing a large and glass window as it showed the two nations inside, who were both confused and lost. They saw the glass window and ran towards as they started to hit the glass as they yelled out, but only a few mumbles were heard from the other side.

Aaron could only stare as his head started to hurt from the pain. _This… is all too familiar…_ He thought to himself as he rubbed his head in pain. Hungary, noticing the man's worried look, rushed over to him as she helped the young man as she asked, "Are you okay?"

_No… not now!_ Aaron thought to himself. _Anytime but now! These memories…_

**_Seven years old_**

**_ " _****_Mommy, how far is the car from here?" the voice of a young boy said as he walked away from the dining restaurant in the cold night. The warm scarf covered the boy up until the small nose as his cheeks were a bright red from the cold. The boy held out to two tall adults, one on each hand as they walked on the empty street. The lights covered the scene with a beautiful glow as it fit with the snowy scenery._**

******_On his right, was a beautiful lady as her long, coco hair moving with the wind, as if she were in the middle of the scene. Her skin was of a beautiful white with no flaw seen on it. She held the small gloved-covered hand with her larger hand. She put her other hand inside of the pocket of her long, green coat. She looked at the boy with her blue-sky eyes as she gave out a small smile. "We had to park a little far since the parking spaces were taken." She said._**

**_ "_****_Oh, I hope the road to the car won't damage your new boots that Daddy bought, right?" the little boy asked innocently as he looked at the black boots._**

******_On his left hand another gloved-covered hand held on to the small man that on which belonged to a strong-looking man. The man had a long blue coat covering almost all of him, except half of his black pants. His brown shoes were covered in white snow from careless steps. His skin was a small tan as his brown, short hair was covered by a white cap. The green-eyed man just looked at his front as he said, "Don't worry, a real man makes sure to buy the most lasting gifts for the people he cares about, right Aaron?"_**

**_ "_****_Right!" the boy nodded, "I'll be the best man that I can be!"_**

**_ "_****_That's my boy!" the man said as the lady smiled happily._**

**_ "_****_You sure grow up fast!" she said as she smiled a sweet smile._**

_No… not now! Please! Stop it! _Aaron thought to himself but the memories kept coming back.

**_Nine years old_**

******_The cold, metal room was filled with a gloomy atmosphere as the long metal tables were filled with small bowls of gooey food as all of the hundreds of children sat with long, sad faces. All were of different ages and nations. Different hair colors, skin colors, everything was different. Except for the same gray robe that each person put on, with different numbers stitched to the left sleeve of each person. _**

******_Two children were alone on the end of a table as they started down their small bowls with disgust as they ate for the first time in their new location. The first boy, a large one with white skin, black hair and blue eyes, looked at his food with dismay. The second child, a small and skinny boy with the same hair, skin and eyes behind a pair of broken glasses, hugged his arms together as he said, "I don't like this food, brother. It is gross and it won't help me grow bigger. I wanna go home."_**

******_The older brother just looked at his little brother with a sad expression as he said "You know we can't go back, Drake. We just can't.", he said as he looked at the food, "This will never fill me up. I wished we had some of Grandma's soup."_**

******_The younger brother just looked at the floor in dismay as he said, "But… we can't have Grandma's soup anymore, Dylan. Because…" Drake stop in the middle of his sentence as a small tear started to appear from his eye when he then looked up after hearing the voice of a boy as it asked "Excuse me, can I sit here?"_**

******_The two boys looked to see a third boy with gray cloths. The third boy just smiled as he said, "My name is Aaron. Can I please sit here?" Aaron asked the two boys as the just nodded their heads, ignoring the newcomer._**

**_ "_****_Are you two new here?" Aaron asked as he ate his own bowl of food. Dylan just looked at the boy as he said, "Yeah, we came here yesterday. What about you, don't you have friends?"_**

**_ "_****_I've been stuck in here for two years." Aaron said kindly._**

**_ "_****_Two years!? That is a lot!" Drake said._**

**_ "_****_Yeah, it is." Aaron said, "My friends haven't been seen in a while, maybe they went home."_**

**_ "_****_I wish we could go home." Drake whispered to himself as he said. "All we got is disgusting food that won't fill us up or make me bigger, and I was already going to be small like Grandma."_**

******_Dylan looked at his food with sadness as he said, "Yeah."_**

******_Aaron just looked at the two boys as he was worried for them, but then he thought of something as he said, "Well, there is a good thing about the food."_**

******_The two boys just looked at Aaron as he said, "You can pretend the food is one of your favorites, like pizza, spaghetti, or even ice cream! It'll help you out a lot. Also," Aaron said as he looked at the younger boy, "there are advantages of being small. Like being able to hide in the best hiding spots when playing Hide-and-Seek, or being more flexible as I heard!"_**

******_The two boys looked at their foods as a smile started to appear on their faces. "I think of Grandma's soup." Dylan said. Drake just looked at his food as he said, "I guess being small is kind of cool."_**

**_ "_****_Hey can we be friends?" Aaron suddenly asked the two as they were surprised with his question. "You want to be friends… with us?" Dylan asked. "We're not very popular."_**

**_ "_****_I don't care." Aaron said as he smiled, "As long as we can get along! Oh wait- I forgot your name!" Aaron realized._**

**_ "_****_My name is Dylan." Dylan said._**

**_ "_****_I'm his younger brother, Drake!" Drake said happily._**

******_Aaron smiled happily as he said, "Great! We'll be great friends!"_**

**_ "_****_I just know it!"_**

_Why… why now?!_ Aaron thought to himself when suddenly the thought came to him.

Aaron instantly started to run out of the room as he ran in the hallways. His eyes were filled with fear as his heart started to increase its raping speed. The brown haired man ran towards the empty stairs as the memories kept coming back.

_Dammit… don't tell._

**_Seven years old: A few minutes later_**

******_The small and happy family walked near the walls of the old buildings as two people wearing black walked near them. The family didn't notice the two men as they continue walking._**

******_The two men then suddenly ran towards the small family as they pushed them towards a dark alleyway that was near them as the family screamed in fear as they fell to the hard, cold ground._**

******_The mother looked at the man in front of her as he started to kick the lady in the mother. The mother only grunted in pain as the man kicked her in her stomach, legs and face. Blood started to appear from her wounds, staining her once perfect skin._**

**_ "_****_Becca!" the father screamed as he dodges on of the second man's punches. The father tried to fight back, but the man was more experienced. He punched the father's face as he fell to the ground. His stomach was being kicked with brute force as he tried to crawl towards his son as he yelled out, "AARON! HELP YOUR MOTHER!"_**

******_The boy, scared with all of the events he had seen, did as his father told as he ran towards the man who was hurting his dear mother. "Leave her alone!" Aaron yelled at the man, but the man just hit him in the parts as Aaron's eyes went wide with pain. He then was punched hard in the stomach the man as he fell to the ground with a 'THUMP' sound. The man kept on hurting the little boy as he screamed in pain._**

******_The mother, now filled with bruises and her own blood, tried to move towards her son. The pain, unfortunate, was too much as she kept on losing blood as the cold weather stung her wounds as she could only shed small, cold tears of pain._**

******_The father, now covered with bruises as they spilled out his blood, tried to crawl towards his family but the second man just threw him towards his wife as he landed on top of her as the landing, combined with the sheer cold, made him groan in pain._**

**_ "_****_Brian…" Becca softly said as she tried to move, but the second man just kept on kicking the two parents as they let out screams of pain. Aaron, tears coming out of his eyes, as he tried to move towards his parents, but the other man just kicked him away from his parents, not caring about him or even showing mercy._**

**_ "_****_Mommy! Daddy!" Aaron yelled._**

Aaron ran down the stairs as the wrecking memories came into his head.

_That room…_ Aaron thought to himself _… is too familiar._

**_Nine years old: A few months later_**

**_ "_****_Drake! Dylan!" Aaron yelled as the wide glass window separated him from his friends as they tried to break the window with their hands and escape the large, metal room._**

**_ "_****_My, my Aaron. You have been a bad boy lately." Said a tall man calmly. His pale skin covered by his long, silver hair as his blue eyes looked at the small boy. His hands inside the pockets of his lab coat as he just blankly stared at the small boy._**

**_ "_****_Why did I do?!" Aaron yelled at the calm man, who just chuckled a little._**

**_ "_****_Your interaction with others…is all so wrong." He said calmly._**

**_ "_****_My interaction… with… others?" Aaron asked, confused of the situation._**

******_The man just looked at the two children trapped in the room as he said "Aaron, the events that will occur to these two useless subjects has happened with your other friends."_**

******_Aaron looked at the man with wide eyes as he said, "The same as my friends… what are you going to do to them?!"_**

******_The man just looked at the boy as he said "You should listen to me, Subject."_**

**_ "_****_After all… I am the Doctor."_**

Aaron opened the door as he yelled out, "Eleanor! Get the other nations to the library right now! Bring something that can break glass! Hurry!"

Eleanor nodded her head as she started to get the other nations in the other rooms. Belarus sat up as she asked "What is going on?!"

"Two of the nations have been trapped in a room in the library!" Aaron yelled.

Belarus eyes went wide as Ukraine started to whimper in fear. The nations inside of the room followed the young man as they ran towards the library, where fear had already taken over them.

The group had entered the library as they were in front of the large glass window. The nations inside the room hit the glass with their fists, as they tried to break free from their prison. Prussia, Austria, Hungary, France and America tried to break the window, but their efforts were fruitless. China, Japan and Canada tried to open the door, but their efforts were fruitless as well.

Japan looked at Aaron as he ran towards the small group as he asked "Where's Eleanor- san and the others?"

"We're right here!" the voice of Eleanor said as she came to the library with the other nations. She carried a long broom, a firehouse and a long lamp. "I took these three items from the room closet. Will these be enough?"

"Yeah!" Aaron said as he took the firehouse as he started to bang it towards the window, scaring the two nations in the process.

"What are you doing?!" Eleanor asked.

"If we don't break this window, hell will come for sure!" Aaron exclaimed as he kept on banging the firehouse towards the window. Prussia and America looked at each other as they nodded their heads. Prussia took the long broom as he banged the harder part of the broom against the window. America took the long lamp as he took the bottom part and hit the window hard with it.

"Don't worry, England! We'll be there in a minute!" America yelled as he kept on banging on the window.

"West! I'll be their soon!" Prussia exclaimed as he hit the wide window with his lamp as the bagging sound echoed throughout the room.

They trio kept on banging on the large window as the sound echoed throughout the room as the other nations and Eleanor could only just stare at the trio as they tried to break the window and same the two trapped nations from their trap. The window didn't receive a single scratch as they kept on trying to break it. It was as if the window was just staring at them with laughter.

_Not again… _Aaron though. _I won't let it happen again._

**_Seven years old: A few seconds later_**

******_The first man kept on kicking the little boy as he cried while trying to get close to his parents, who were too weak to move an inch. The second man took out a brown bottle from the inside of his jacket as he started to pour a suspicious liquid straight at the two parents until they were fully covered with the strange liquid. When done, the man threw the bottle away as the parents were in pain from the liquid stinging their wounds._**

**_ "_****_What are you doing to Mommy and Daddy?!" Aaron yelled but the man who was kicking him just held him from the back, pulling his head up to see his dear, beaten parents in pain. _**

******_The first man put his hand inside of his pocket as he took out a very small box._**

******_A small box of matches._**

Suddenly a beeping sound was heard in the room as the entire room frozen and looked around them, wondering where the noise was coming from.

_Beep, beep, beep._

The noise sounded like as it worried the entire population inside of the mansion. The nations started to gain fear as they tried to look for the source of the sound, but they did not see anything suspicious in their eyesight. "What is that?" Lithuania asked as he started to shiver in fear.

Aaron listen to the sound carefully as he suddenly remembered the sound as he started to hit the window with a stronger force as the other two nations continued on hitting the window.

_This sound… Dear God!_

**_Nine years old: A few seconds later._**

******_The boy hit the window with his fists as he tried to free his two friends with all his might. The man just looked at him as he just smiled a deadly, small smile._**

**_ "_****_I'll tell you what you did wrong." The man said. "You were too nice to everyone. That is not a good thing, my young subject."_**

******_The young boy looked at the man, anger and fear in his eyes as he asked "What do you mean too nice?!"_**

******_The man walked towards the boy as he held him with his right arm in a choke hold as Aaron tried to move the arm away, gasping for air, but the man was too strong for him as he said, "Well, you don't know the consequences, that is all. Now listen." The man said menacingly near the boy's ear._**

**_ "_****_If you keep on acting like a little goody boy, those around you will suffer a great deal. Only the strong and merciless may keep their friends safe. Because the nice and sweet ones…" the man as he took out a remote with a single red button in the middle with his right hand. _**

******_He smiled happily._**

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep…_

The noise became faster and faster by the second as the trio kept on hitting the window with sheer force.

_We have to hurry! _Aaron though quickly as he kept on hitting the thick glass with force. _Or else…_

**_Seven years old: A few second later_**

******_The man opened the small box as he took out a small match as he scraped it along the side of the box with a swift movement. A flame appeared as it sparked in the night, moving swiftly left and right as it was protected by the man's hand from the wind._**

******_The man started to smile as he showed the burning match towards the child, as he moved it until it was right above the two injured adults. The other man held the child's head with one of his hands upward towards the hurting parents. The boy was too weak to move his head from the older man as tears started to appear from his eye as they stung his wounded face._**

**_ "_****_Mommy…Daddy…" Aaron whispered in fear like a small mouse that has been caught by a large cat. His two parents looked at him, too weak to even give out a small, sad smile. Their pain was easily seen on their faces, as well as in their eyes, that seemed like the life was slowly being erased._**

**_ "_****_No… please no." Aaron whispered in pain. The man just let his smile travel across his face as he dropped the small match._**

The booming noise went faster and faster as it echoed throughout the room.

_Beep,beep,beep,beep,beep_

The three kept on hitting the large window, as their strengths were forced towards the solid glass, but not even a single crack was formed in the window as the three continued to try to shatter the large window.

"Dammit! It won't break!" America yelled as he kept on hitting the hard glass with his weapon, but the noise was the only thing he received from the glass window.

"Why isn't it working?!" Prussia yelled as he tried to shatter the window.

Aaron looked at the two nations inside as they tried to break the glass by hitting them on their sides. Their skins were turning pale as their eyes were wide with fear. Aaron kept on trying to break the glass as well, but his efforts were fruitless as well.

_Fuck, don't let it happen like last time!_

_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbe epbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep_

**_Nine years old: A few seconds later_**

**** **_The man pressed the middle button as a sound started to echoed throughout the room as the small boy looked around him as he wondered were the noise came from. The noise went faster and faster is it echoed throughout the room, bringing fear to the two trapped friends as they hugged each other for comfort._**

**_ "_****_I though you would learn your lesson sooner or later." The doctor said "Sadly, you only followed your same mistakes, so I have to show you the terrible effects of your actions." The man smiled as the boy tried to move the arm around his neck with his left hand._**

**_ "_****_Drake… Dylan…" Aaron choked the words out of his mouth as he tried to reach towards the window glass with his arm, "Ple…please…leave… th…them…alone."_**

**_ "_****_Mmmm, I wonder if this brings back memories." The man told to himself, "Now, how long has it been since that incident? Uh… right! Two years has passed."_**

******_The boy's eyes went wide as his body started to shake._**

******_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeep._**

**_ "_****_NOOOOO!"_**

_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeep._

"NO!" Aaron yelled as the horror happened in front of him.

Out of the walls appeared gun-looking machines as they pointed towards the middle of the room. Fire instantly came out from them as flames covered the entire room as the screams of horror lost their volume due to the thick glass.

"WEST!"

"ENGLAND!"

Prussia and America yelled as the two nations screamed in pain. Not the simple scream of a small cut or a scream of sudden fright. It was a terrible scream that made the irritated screeching noise feel bad of itself, even if it was died out. The scream pierced into everyone's ears, brains and hearts, forever cut and placed inside their memories.

Were the two nations bodies were supposed to be found, were instead two light shadows. Their mouths were wide open as the bodies fell to the ground, the screams still heard from them as their pain did not ease and wasn't taken away from death.

Everyone's eyes went wide as they couldn't do anything but stare towards the fallen nations in the flaming trap. The nations' fear and surprise were covered all over their faces as the color in their skin suddenly vanished into thin air.

Poland covered his eyes as he started to shake without control as Lithuania covered his eyes behind the blonde nation's back. Hungary looked away from the seen as tears covered her face. Austria pat her back as he tried to calm her down while looking at the three people in front, his mouth hanging open as he was unable to talk. Ukraine moved her little sister away from the room a little, fearing as if the fire would leave the trap room and enter the library, her eyes starting to release small tears as Belarus just looked at the scene in shocked. Eleanor went down to her knees as she started to cry in fear and in agony of what had just happened.

Finland covered his eyes with his hat as Sweden moved his head towards the side, away from the terrible scene. Norway faced his back towards the scene, shaking nonstop as his clutched fists turned white. Canada hugged his polar bear close to his as if he was sucking the life out of his as he tried to comfort himself as he started to cry as well. France just looked at the scene as his shocked expression started to get covered with his own tears. Spain just looked lost as his mouth was hanging open, unable to release words or even a simple sound.

China could only cover his mouth as he backed away a little in fear, his wall softly against a bookcase. Japan could only stare at the blazing scene in front of him as his hands started to shake uncontrollably.

America looked at the flaming scene with wide eyes as tears started to fall from his eyes as they didn't stop flowing out. He dropped his item he was using to hit the glass as he put his hand on his head as the tears kept on falling as he started to lose balance, but was caught by Canada and China as they tried to make him sit down lightly on the floor. America started to cry without control as he sobbed on the floor, still looking at the scene as he felt weak since he had to let the fire finish their job in burning his friends alive

Prussia dropped his item as well as he looked right in front of the glass, but all he could see was the large flames as they showed no sign of shrinking in size. He fell as he landed on his knees with his hands on the ground as he started to cry towards the world as well, his tears falling onto his hands as he could do nothing but let the two nations die. France and Spain ran towards their friend as they pat his back as the albino cried out loud.

Aaron looked at the scene as he dropped his item as well. His hands starting to shake as he fell on his knees, his hands on his head as his eyes were wide with fear and regret. The color seemed to have vanished in a flash, leaving a green void.

**_Seven years old: A few minutes later_**

**_ "_****_MOMMY! DADDY!" Aaron cried out the words, tears falling from his eyes as he was let go by the man. He fell to the ground; too much in pain too move. He only had the energy to cry out as much as he could._**

******_The fire was slowly burning out, starting to leave two piles of gray dust-looking junk. The two men looked at the crying boy then at each other as they smiled. "He can be a good one." Said the first man, "Shall we take him?"_**

******_The second man just smiled as he said, "Of course." He kicked the boy one last time as the boy gasped in pain, his eyesight turning hazy from both the tears and the feeling of fainting. His whole body hurt as he just wanted to sleep. He closed his eyes as his eyesight went blank. Before he lost conscious he heard the second man speak once again._**

**_ "_****_He'll be a good subject for the Doctor."_**

**_Nine years old: A few minutes later._**

**_ "_****_DRAKE! DYLAN!" Aaron screamed out as he was released. The fire had died out, leaving the two friends' ashes all alone in the cold, metal room. His eyes were covered in his own tears as the Doctor looked at the boy as he just smiled at the boy as he said._**

**_ "_****_Now, do you know the effects of your actions? Do you understand that the good always loses?" the man said. Aaron ran towards the man as he started to punch the adult in the stomach with his fists as he yelled out, "Yes! Yes! I don't want to lose anyone!"_**

**_ "_****_Is okay, Subject… just take these." The man said as he took out a pile of strange looking pills from his pocket. Aaron just looked at the pills with fear as he said, "I… I don't want to! Leave me alone you jerk!"_**

**_ "_****_Good. You are learning, but… please just take them. They'll make you… feel all better."_**

**_ "_****_What?" Aaron asked before his vision went dark all of the sudden._**

_Not again… _Aaron thought to himself as regret and horror filled him. He could only hear the sound of the other two nations crying as the fire still burned the room. The entire room was filled with sadness and pain as no one could describe the feeling inside each and everyone's hearts.

The murder smiled in though as the simple of words came to the brain.

_I wonder how long… before those two will lose it…_

_I wonder… when the nations will lose it as well. _

* * *

**Me: I'M SO SORRY! DX *hugs Germany***

**England: What about me?**

**Me: *crying* Oh and you too, I guess. *keeps on crying***

**England: O-o**

**Germany: Ugh... O-o**

**Everyone: O-O...**

**Prussia: I didn't know... you had it in you.**

**Russia: She must have learned it from me! ^J^**

**France: Why did you have to give that guy a sad back story?!**

**Me: Is part of the plot...**

**Everyone: REALLY?!**

**Yeah: You guys will see... well, I hope you R&R, bye! *POOF***

**Austria: Wait, how come you made me stupid in this chapter!**

**Guesses: **  
_**Funny Cat: Spain  
Silent Phantom gal: Canada  
Angelo: Norway  
CoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s: Earth or Panguea  
MysticDacora: the murderer.  
hetalia4life: America.  
XxLadyOfSinxX: Canada or America.  
Galefire: Canada  
Michi the Sunflower Queen: Canada  
AimIsTalking: Spain  
CrazyAnimeOtaku198: China or Canada  
PurpleLuna98: Belarus**_


End file.
